The Magic World Of Libria
by HeyArcia
Summary: Quinn es una princesa que debe ir a vivir los bosques encantados, Rachel pertenece al mundo mágico y juntas descubrirán que sus destinos están ligados.
1. Chapter 1

El Inicio

* * *

><p>"Quinn recuerda que no puedes andar sola en el jardín, los campesinos no están muy felices con el reinado de tu padre y no dudaran en atacarte a ti"- Judy advirtió a la joven que se encontraba leyendo debajo de un árbol.<p>

"Lo se y por si no lo has notado tengo seis guardias conmigo"- contesto la niña apuntando a los hombres que estaban ocultos entre los árboles y otros que la rodeaban.

"Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Judy dio a la joven una tierna mirada antes de alejarse hacia el castillo con su propia guardia real.

Quinn observo a los hombres que la rodeaban con un poco de fastidio, ella intento ponerse de pie sola pero ya la habían tomado por los brazos para ayudarla.

La niña les dio una falsa sonrisa a los soldados que hicieron una leve reverencia.

Quinn comenzó a caminar por el jardín mientras seis hombres iban a su espalda y dos delante de ella.

"Izquierda"- Ordeno La rubia y todos giraron unto con ella. Quinn estaba apunto de gritarles a todos que los odiaba y la dejaran en paz unos segundos cuando noto la presencia de alguien que obviamente no era un súbdito real.

"Derecha"- Dijo Quinn para poder observar mejor entre la arboleda, los soldados giraron como la princesa ordeno y se dirigieron a la derecha. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con la mirada perturbada de otra persona escondida entre los arbustos.

"¡Alto!"- grito La joven y todo el pelotón parecía que iba a chocarse entre si. Por los ojos de la niña Quinn podía ver lo perturbada que estaba esa persona en los arbustos. Quinn se adelanto alejándose de la guardia, ella sabia que podía tener 4 metros de distancia antes de que la siguieran. Camino a paso firme pero con delicadeza y se agacho delante de unos arbustos, unos ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos de la princesa, Quinn solo estiro su mano y la niña en los arbustos no dudo en tomar su cuchillo, nadie podía encontrarla pero ella tenia prohibido lastimar a la princesa antes de que pudiera decir algo Quinn saco una manzana que tenia en su pequeño bolso y se la entrego a la niña que estaba oculta, las diferencias eran gigantes, La princesa parecía una muñeca de porcelana y la niña oculta parecía una muñeca de trapo, con un poco de polvo en su nariz y su cabello sucio, la niña llevaba ropa de hombre, la princesa supuso que era para poder moverse con mas agilidad. La niña tomo la manzana con miedo pero se sintió aliviada al ver la suave sonrisa que surcaba los labios de la princesa que le dio una última mirada compasiva antes de ponerse de pie.

"¿Algo en que podamos ayudarla?"- Pregunto Uno de los soldados sin mirar a la niña a los ojos.

"No, creí ver un conejo pero no era nada"- Dijo Quinn dando una ultima mirada a la niña que estaba en los arbustos.

"Voy a caminar, solo seguidme"- Dijo La princesa y los ocho soldados se colocaron en filas dobles detrás de ella. Quinn comenzó a caminar en círculos y haciendo zig- zag por el jardín, dando vistazos a los arbustos, Quinn podía oír a la niña reír cuando decidió correr un poco y los soldados parecían desesperarse corriendo tras ella.

"¡QUINN!"- Grito el rey Russell deteniendo todo juego que estuviera haciendo la niña, los soldados parecían agradecidos ya estaban cansados de seguirla y correr tramos largos.

"Padre"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia su padre con inocencia.

"¿Qué haces en las afueras del castillo? ¿Acaso no comprendes la situación por la que estamos pasando?" Pregunto el rey Russel enojado

"Pero mi Rey debería entender que su hija es solo una jovencita que no puede estar en cerrada en una torre"- Dijo Judy que salía en busca de ambos, Judy apoyo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Rusell pidiéndole que no se enfadara con la joven princesa.

"Lo siento"- Murmuro Quinn esperando que sus padres comenzaran el ingreso al castillo, era una princesa pero no podía caminar delante de sus padres y menos ahora que El Rey estaba enojado.

Antes de entrar Quinn dejo caer de su bolso otra manzana que rápidamente uno de los soldados junto.

"Su majestad, Se le ah caído una fruta"- Dijo EL soldado que estaba en el suelo sobre una de sus rodillas entregando la manzana a la joven princesa.

"Yo no comeré algo que ah tocado el suelo, ¿acaso me consideras un animal?"- Quinn Ofendida golpeo la manzana de las manos del soldado que no tuvo más opción que dejarla caer.

"Lo siento, hoz ruego que me perdone"- pidió El soldado abatido.

"Considera tus acciones y no tendrás que humillarte por perdón"- Dijo Quinn con una dulce sonrisa al soldado.

"Lo hare"- Susurro el joven antes de ponerse de pie y unirse a la guardia nuevamente.

Casi instantáneamente Quinn llevo ambas manos por detrás e hizo un simple gesto hacia el suelo, Quinn se sentía apenada por como había tratado al Joven pero solamente quería dejar esa manzana allí para la niña entre los arbustos.

Dentro del castillo cada uno de los soldados se dirigió a sus puestos dejando al a familia segura. Quinn corrió a su alcoba para ver si la joven de los arbustos había tomado la manzana, la oscuridad ya había tapado todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, pero algunas antorchas dejaban ver que la manzana ya no estaba. La joven princesa sonrío pero rápidamente corrió a su tocador en busca de su peine cuando escucho los pasos de alguien fuera de su recamara.

"¿Quinn? ¿hija mía me esta permitido entrar?"- Pregunto El rey Russel tratando de no invadir la privacidad de su hija.

"Si padre, puedes pasar"- Dijo Quinn Suavemente mientras esperaba la aparición del gran Rey.

"debemos hablar"- Comenzó Russel incluso antes de cerrar la puerta, Quinn asintió con la cabeza y corrió a sentarse sobre la cama, su padre siempre tomaba la silla del tocador y la ponía junto a la cama pero esta vez el decidió sentarse junto a su hija.

"Las cosas están complicándose tu mama y yo creemos que lo mejor es que salgas del reino por un tiempo, te enviaremos a los bosques del norte con tu nana y un grupo de soldados"- explico Russel apenado mientras tomaba a mano de su hija.

"no, no, Prometo no salir mas del castillo"- Dijo Quinn asustada.

"Cariño los rebeldes están juntado un ejercito quieren atacarnos, me culpa de la falta de alimentos y las enfermedades, vendrán por ti cariño"- Dijo Russel rogando que eso nunca pasara.

"Padre"- rogó Quinn con la mirada pero el rey negó con la cabeza, luego puso un suave beso en la frente de la joven que ya estaba derramando lagrimas.

"Lo siento Quinn, ya eh tomado mi decisión, Partirás esta madrugada, enseguida vendrá tu nana ayudarte"- Dijo Russel antes de salir dejando a su niña desconsolada en la habitación el hombre no podía ver a su hija llorar así peor era lo mejor.

Quinn se enrosco en su cama llorando, ella no quería irse lejos y menos a los bosques del norte, muchas historias mágicas y demoníacas se escuchaban sobre ese lugar lejano y ella estaría sola con algún soldado inepto y su nana.

"Yo creo que es lo mejor"- Dijo una adorable voz desde la ventana. Quinn se sobre salto y rápidamente tomo la espada que estaba junto a su cama.

"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto Quinn al no distinguir el rostro de esa persona en la oscuridad del balcón.

"Mi nombre es Rachel su majestad solo vine a agradecerle por las manzanas"- Dijo La joven revelando su aspecto sucio a la princesa que dejo caer su espada.

"No deberías estar aquí"- Dijo Quinn tratando de controlar su impulso de seguir llorando.

"Usted tampoco"- Dijo Rachel mirando a la joven.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Mas comida?"- Pregunto Quinn enojada.

"no, pero agradezco la oferta ¿Por qué no quieres salvar tu vida?"- Pregunto Rachel sentándose en el piso sin tocar la elegante y cara alfombra.

"Yo seré la reina algún Dia, este es mi reino no puedo huir de el"- Dijo Quinn como si fuera obvio.

"entiendo, pero porque solo no vas a los bosques y piensas en una manera de hacer que las cosas estén mejor aquí sin que tu vida peligre"- Dijo Rachel escondiendo sus manos sucias de la vista de la niña.

"¿Eres idiota o que? ¿Nunca has escuchado las historias? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los que intentan entrar al bosque?"- Dijo Quinn asustada.

"A veces soy una idiota pero le aseguro mi majestad que nada de lo que usted imagina ocurre en el bosque"- Dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el balcón nuevamente.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"- Pregunto Quinn caminando detrás de la niña.

"Yo Nací allí"- Dijo Rachel antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, Quinn corrió a buscarla pero era imposible ver hacia donde se había escabullido la joven pero no pudo encontrarla, Quinn entrecerró sus ojos buscando en la oscuridad pero la arboleda era muy espesa.

"¿te volveré a ver?"- Grito Quinn sin esperanza de escuchar una respuesta y así fue, nada mas que una dulce risa que ya estaba lejos llego a sus oídos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Quinn?" – Pregunto La nana de Quinn mirando a la joven que estaba parada en el balcón a oscuras.

"Mary" – Respondió Quinn sorprendida y asustada.

"sabes que eres un blanco fácil parada en ese balcón, entra Aquí debemos preparar tus cosas, tu padre a mandado un grupo de sirvientas a la cabaña para acomodar las cosas a tu gusto, solo debes llevar algo de ropa y tus cosas personales…"

"¿tan mal están las cosas?"- Pregunto Quinn cortando el monologo ensayado de su nana.

"Así parece… Quinn, cariño solo haz esto sin quejarte, solo por esta vez"- Pidió Mary a la joven que era como su propia hija. Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras escogía algunos vestidos para llevar con ella.

Casi a las tres de la mañana Quinn tuvo que despedirse de sus padres, un carruaje de madera bastante precario la esperaba, los soldados no llevaban el sello real en sus armaduras y la ropa que habían obligado a usar a Quinn era de campesina.

"¿papá?"- Llamo Quinn antes de subir al carro y el Rey dejo su coraza impenetrable y corrió a besar a su hija una vez más, tal vez la última vez.

"NO tengas miedo"- Susurro Russel con ternura a su princesita antes de Que Judy se acercara a despedirse de su hija.

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y tu destino esta en tus manos, puedes ser lo que quieras ser"- Dijo Judy dándole aliento a su hija, tratando de que la joven se sienta segura a pesar de que iba a comenzar a vivir la vida sola y aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo.

Judy y Russel se abrazaron mientras veía partir al carruaje tirado por un par de caballos, los veinticinco guardias a caballo que acompañarían a la princesa salieron de dos en dos, con una diferencia de unos cuatro minutos entre cada uno para solevantar sospechas.

"Te amo"- Dijeron casi al unísono Russel y Judy al ver que el carruaje desaparecía en la noche llevándose la posesión mas preciada del reino hacia los bosques encantados del norte.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>** La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Escribí esto hace bastante tiempo y hoy me decidi a ordenar este capitulo y subirlo, háganme saber si les gusta para poder continuarlo.<em>

**Arcia.**

**Pd: Lamento mucho No actualizar Faberry Esta Pasando pero ahora que subí esto y me los saque de la cabeza voy a darle mas atención a ese Fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TROLLS**

* * *

><p>El carruaje iba a toda velocidad por los caminos polvorientos aun lejos de los tupidos bosques, hacia seis horas Quinn estaba en ese cubo apestoso y ya no lo soportaba mas.<p>

"¿Podemos detenernos?"- Dijo la joven Princesa pero ni su nana, ni la guardia presto atención.

"ORDENO que nos detengamos"- Dijo Quinn Levantando la voz y todos se miraron.

"Creo que podríamos detenernos un momento"- Dijo el guardia que las acompañaba dentro del carruaje, el joven salio e hizo una seña para pedirle al grupo que se detuvieran

Los soldados estaban agradecidos seis horas cabalgando y sus piernas no podían mas del entumecimiento. El grupo Rápidamente controlo que el área fuera segura antes de que la princesa bajara por su deseado aire fresco.

"hemos encontrado un arroyo a cien metros de aquí"- Anunciaron dos jóvenes soldados que venían con sus cascos en la mano y la cabeza mojada ya que seguramente se habían estado refrescando. Eh incluso Traian sus botas llenas de agua

"voy a caminar un poco"- Dijo La princesa alejándose de la guardia que rápidamente corrió tras ella.

"No, Estamos en el medio de la nada ¿crees que alguno de los campesinos puede llegar aquí solo para matarme? Déjenme sola"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"Pero…"- Uno de los soldados fue callado por la nana de la joven que fue tras ella a escondidas.

"Yo los llamare"- Susurro la mujer antes de seguir a Quinn.

La joven princesa que vestía un delicado pero barato vestido de campesina, con una camisola de lino fino y a su cuerpo se le ajustaba con cordones el resto del vestido en un color verde oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

Quinn iba camino hacia el arroyo para asearse un poco el polvo que había juntado en el camino, se sentó en cuclillas para beber un poco de agua cuando escucho que un caballo se acercaba y rápidamente giro para encontrar una joven morena con una camisa de lino natural, calza larga color marrón muy desgastada y una zapatillas con base de cuero cocidas a mano.

"No deberías estas sola"- Dijo La niña en el caballo.

"No deberías seguirme"- Contesto Quinn sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

"Podría decir que no te estoy siguiendo pero estaría mintiendo"- Dijo La morena antes de bajar de su caballo y amarrarlo a un árbol.

"Podrían matarte si te ven conmigo"- Explico Quinn dejando escapar una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿no vas a dejar que eso pase, cierto?"- Pregunto Rachel sin miedo en su voz.

"No lo se, No se que es lo que quieres conmigo"- Dijo Quinn que estaba comenzando a pensar que no era una buena idea hablar con esta extraña joven.

"Protegerte"- Susurro Rachel y Quinn se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de su cuerpo ante esa declaración.

"¿Protegerme? ¿Tu? ¿A mi? Por si no lo notaste un ejercito me custodia"- Dijo Quinn con arrogancia.

"Primero debería protegerla de su arrogancia su majestad y luego…"- Rachel se quedo en silencio escuchando los sonidos del bosque.

"¿Y luego?"- Pregunto Quinn intrigada pero Rachel rápidamente la empujo contra uno de los árboles mientras soltaba a su caballo y le hacia señas para que se alejara.

Quinn intento hablar pero la mano de Rachel estaba sobre su boca.

"shhh"- dijo Rachel casi en un susurro mientras le pedía a Quinn silencio, la princesa asintió con la cabeza y no podía negar que estaba un poco incomoda al sentir el cuerpo de esta niña presionando el suyo.

Rachel estaba mirando hacia los alrededores y Quinn tenia sus ojos fijos en el cuello de la Niña frente a ella. A pesar de la pequeña diferencia de estatura Rachel era más fuerte.

Quinn respiro un aroma dulce y embriagador como un vino de rosas y madera de pino, levanto la cabeza en busca de la flor con ese exquisito olor pero no la encontró.

"Alguien nos esta vigilando"- Dijo Rachel hablándole sobre el oído a Quinn que se tenso por completo al descubrir que el exquisito olor venia del cuerpo de la niña.

"hueles bien"- Escapo de los labios de la princesa y Rachel no dudo en mirarla a los ojos, Quinn estaba avergonzada y el rubor en sus mejillas la hacia verse adorable.

"Tu también"- Contesto Rachel tratando de no demostrar que estaba completamente sorprendida y avergonzada.

"¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?"- Se escuchaba el nombre de la princesa como un susurro en el bosque, Rachel miro a Quinn pidiéndole que se mantenga silencio nuevamente peor la rubia se negó.

"es mi nana"- Dijo Quinn tratando de escapar de los brazos de Rachel.

"No, no lo es"- respondió Rachel Mientras seguía sosteniendo a Quinn con fuerza contra el árbol.

"¡Suéltame ahora!"- Dijo Quinn enojada y Rachel se lamento cuando los llamados se detuvieron, Las habían descubierto. "¡ESTRELLA!"- Grito Rachel y casi como un destello el caballo apareció junto a ellas, Quinn no estaba segura pero prefirió pensar que el caballo estaba cerca y corrió hacia ellas.

"Sube"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn se negó, Rachel la miro por unos segundos y subió al caballo sola. "¿Sabes? Ya estas en los bosques del norte, yo que tu me subiría"

El corazón de la princesa se acelero ella creía que estaban lejos todavía. Tomo Rápidamente la mano de Rachel y subió sobre el caballo.

Rachel puso a correr a Estrella y Quinn abrazo la cintura de la niña con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rachel para no ver lo que podía estar siguiéndolas.

"Mas rápido, yo se que puedes"- Dijo Rachel a su caballo que aumentaba la velocidad en cada paso.

"¿A donde me llevas?"- dijo Quinn asustada al ver que cada vez se adentraban mas en el bosque.

"Confía en mi"- Dijo Rachel mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre las de Quinn que se aferraban a su cintura.

"No me mates"- Dijo Quinn asustada.

"jamás haría eso"- Respondió Rachel mientras observaba hacia atrás para ver si aun las perseguían.

"¿Qué son?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada sin querer mirar.

"Trolls, guardianes del río al parecer los soldados no conocen las reglas"- Dijo Rachel enojada ya que por la imprudencia de los hombres ellas sufrían las consecuencias.

"¿son feos?"- Pregunto Quinn que moría de ganas de ver pero el miedo no la dejaba voltear.

"nada es feo, solo diferente"- respondió Rachel y Quinn sintió curiosidad. "Unos metros mas y estamos fuera"- Dijo Rachel y así fue, casi cinco metros mas adelante el caballo se detuvo a descansar y Rachel ayudo a Quinn a bajar, los trolls tenían territorios delimitados y jamás saldrían de el por nade del mundo o tal vez lo harina por Queso ¿quien sabe?.

"¿Dónde están?"- Dijo Quinn mirando hacia atrás buscando a esos troles.

"Seguramente escondidos"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo al ver que Quinn no era tan cobarde después de todo.

"¿entonces es cierto? ¿Hay magia oscura aquí?"- Dijo Quinn mientras un frío helado corría por su cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

"Shhhhhh"- Dijo Rachel junto con unos cinco trolls que salieron detrás de los árboles.

Eran pequeños no mas altos que treinta centímetros, todos tenían espadas y se veían furiosos pero su ves asustados, su piel estaba arrugada y parecían mas viejos de lo que realmente eran, sus narices eran grandes y tenían pelo en abundancia incluso salía de sus orejas, todos llevaba pequeñas botas de piel y ropas de combate.

Quinn pego un salto del susto y se refugio detrás de Rachel que rápidamente busco en su caballo algo de queso de cabra para los pequeños trolls, Rachel se arrodillo en el suelo para estar a la altura de ellos mientras extendió su mano llena de Queso, todos corrieron dejando su perímetro y tomaron el queso de las manos de Rachel y casi sin notarlo Quinn se vio rodeada por unos diez o veinte trolls pidiéndole el queso que Rachel había puesto en su mano sin que ella lo notara.

Quinn miro a Rachel y la joven asintió con la cabeza como animándola a agacharse también, en cuanto Quinn estaba en el suelo todos saltaron a su mano robándole el preciado queso.

"No debes hablar de lo oscuro"- Dijo Un Pequeño troll a Quinn con la boca llena de queso y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de otro que estaba su lado.

"No lo digas idiota"- Reprendió el Que había golpeado al golpeado.

"Lo siento"- Pido el pequeño casi con lagrimas en los ojos y Quinn no pudo resistir a darle otro pesado de Queso para que no llorara.

"te dije que las historias que cuentan de los bosques no son ciertas"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo a Quinn que estaba emocionada jugando con algunos pequeños trolls.

"¿Por qué nos perseguían entonces?"- Pregunto Quinn sin entender.

"¡Robaron nuestra agua!"- grito uno del montón muy enojado apunto de desenfundar su pequeña espada.

"¡Si robaron!"- Grito Otro y Rápidamente estaban todos repitiendo lo mismo.

"Ellos no comprenden que le agua no se acabara, creen que el río es un poso o algo así y deben cuidar el agua"- le susurro Rachel a Quinn que tubo que apretar sus labios para no reír de los pequeños trolls que estaban enojados, ofendidos e incluso uno había dicho que se sentía ultrajado.

"Lo siento mucho, yo no sabia que era su agua, yo no la hubiera tomado sin permiso"- Dijo Quinn a los ofendidos Trolls.

"Yo se algo de magia y podría volver a llenar el pozo"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn la miro desconcertada.

"¿magia?"- Pregunto Uno de los pequeños asustado.

"¡MAGIA!"- Dijo Rachel con la voz potente y todos se asustaron. "¡Por las barbas de un troll que nunca falte agua en el pozo de este troll"- Dijo Rachel como si estuviera haciendo algún hechizo, todos la miraban asustados y anonadados.

"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Quinn en voz baja.

"Divertirme y salvar nuestro pellejo"- Susurro Rachel antes de volver a dar una mirada oscura a todos los trolls. "Ir y ver si el agua ah vuelto"- Dijo Rachel apuntando hacia el Rió.

En cuanto todos corrieron de vuelta al "Pozo" Rachel subió a Quinn al caballo nuevamente y comenzaron a volver por el sendero tranquilamente siguiendo a los trolls que corrían impresionados.

"El pozo se rebalsa señor"- grito un pequeño troll apuntando la rió que estaba con un poco mas de corriente que la frecuente.

"magia, magia"- gritaban todos mientras cagaban sus pequeños baldes con agua.

"¿Cómo puede agradecer mi gente que una hechicera como tu haya salvado de la sequía mi pueblo?"- Dijo Un Anciano troll al que todos reverenciaron incluso Rachel y Quinn hicieron una pequeña reverencia la ver la corona pequeña escondida en el pelo del Viejo.

"Deja que mi gente tomo toda el agua que quiera y prometo que nunca te faltara"- Dijo Rachel manteniéndose en su papel de hechicera, Quinn tuvo que ocultar su rostro para que no la vean sonreír.

"Debes volver al campamento"- Dijo Rachel llevando a Quinn sobre el caballo hasta el borde del campamento.

"van a vernos"- Dijo Quinn asustada al ver que todos los trolls y Rachel estaba allí a solo metros de los soldados.

"No, no, no, no"- Decía uno mientras saltaba casi en el rostro de un soldado.

"Solo un Libriano puede ver lo que Liria oculta"- Dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y poniendo en ella un pequeño dije circular de piedra púrpura, con detalles amarillos. "úsala te protegerá"- Dijo Rachel antes de soltar la mano de Quinn.

"No me abandones"- Pidió Quinn mientras Rachel colocaba un poco de cordón en l a piedra y se le ponía en el cuello a la princesa, los dedos de Rachel rozaban la delicada piel y Quinn no podía creer que los dedos de una campesina porque eso creía Quinn que era Rachel, fueran tan suaves y delicados.

"Nunca lo hice"- Dijo Rachel luego de pedirle a Quinn con la mirada que volviera a su campamento.

"La piedra"- Dijo el anciano Troll mientras Quinn caminaba hacia los soldados que no parecían preocupados por ella. "¿es ella?"- Pregunto casi emocionado.

"Es ella"- Respondió Rachel antes de subir a su caballo y desaparecer entre los árboles.

"¿Quinn donde estabas? No podía encontrarte"- Dijo su nana preocupada

"Solo descansando entre los árboles"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo a un pequeño troll que estaba sentado en un árbol observándola.

"Tu tardanza nos atraso mucho, debemos partir"- Dijo la nana Enojada pero Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Prepárense vamos a partir"- Ordeno un soldado y todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas. Una vez que todos estaban listos, partieron tumbo hacia lo desconocido rumbo hacia esa cabaña en el centro de los bosques.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>A mi me encanta no se a ustedes. Sigo?<br>¿algun comentario para hacer? Considero que los Trolls son criaturas temperamentales inentendidas asi que por eso lo hice asi._

**Arcia.**

**Pd: Comenten y serán bellas/os por siempre. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Les recomiendo Leer el capitulo con esta canción "Celtic Fairy Art by Howard David Johnson." La subí en mi tumblr por si no la encuentran. /heyarcia. Tumblr . com_

* * *

><p><em>No todo es un cuento de hadas.<em>

* * *

><p>El carruaje y los soldados se detuvieron unas cuatro de horas después de la ultima parada, el bosque era denso, y apenas podía verse una pequeña pero bella casa escondida entre los árboles y enredaderas que la cubrían.<p>

Quinn bajo del carruaje un poco asustada, pero el aire parecía mas frasco y cálido, el cielo se veía mas azul de lo que jamás había visto y el sol quemaba su piel sin dejar marcas.

Los Soldados rápidamente se dirigieron a marcar un perímetro y a colocar sus tiendas en lugares específicos.

Quinn ingreso a la casa con su nana, era una modesta cabaña, tenia dos cuartos, una cocina y un pequeño hogar con una gran chimenea.

Quinn camino observando el lugar que se veía como preparado para su llegada, no había polvo sobre los retrataros e incluso había fruta fresca sobre la mesa, Quinn pudo observar diferentes retratos de sus antepasados suponía ella, pero no podía reconocer a nadie.

"¿has estado aquí antes?"- Pregunto Quinn a su nana mientras tomaba una manzana en sus manos, la manzana mas deliciosa que jamás había probado incluso el jugo de la fruta caía por su mentón.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo estuve aquí"- Dijo Mary sonriendo a la niña que parecía haber olvidado su mundo de lujo cuando simplemente limpio su rostro con la manga de su vestido.

"¿Y porque estabas aquí?"- intento indagar Quinn.

"Debemos preparar la casa para esta noche, hemos viajado mucho y debemos acostarnos antes de que entre el sol"- Dijo Su nana sin responder la pregunta de la Princesa.

Quinn solo tomo sus cosas y fue a ordenar lo que seria su nueva habitación, ella coloco algunas muñecas de porcelana sobre un modular viejo con extrañas inscripciones en sus bordes, una vez que la casa estuvo preparada y los soldados estaban seguros de que el lugar jamás había sido habitado, todos decidieron que tomar un descanso seria perfecto.

Cayó la noche y encontró a todos comiendo frutas y pan en una gran mesa, Quinn había decidido que no se comportaría como una niña mimada, aquí todos estaban solos y lejos de quienes amaban.

Cuando todos fueron a sus respectivas camas o tiendas Solo dos soldados quedaron haciendo la primer guardia de tres horas, pero hacer una guardia luego de un largo viaje no era una buena idea, Los dos jóvenes soldados caminaban juntos hablando de las extrañas historias que surgían de este lugar, Cuando se alejaron un poco pudieron descubrir un cerco que rodeaba la casa, ambos miraron extrañados pero ninguno quiso decir nada, tal vez por le cansancio durante el Dia no lo habían visto.

Quinn dormía en una gran cama de roble con un colchón relleno de plumas y se cubría con un gran acolchado de piel, Estaba tan profundamente dormida que no escucho el ruido en su ventana.

"Ella, es ella"- Susurro un pequeño Troll apuntando al al joven dentro de la habitación.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"- Pregunto Una golondrina que se asomaba por la ventana.

"Ve y di que la has visto"- Dijo El Troll emocionado y casi esperanzado.

"La piedra"- Susurro la pequeña golondrina cuando Quinn cambiaba de posición y dejaba ver en su cuello el collar con la piedra amarilla y violeta.

"Te dije que era ella"- Dijo el Troll entusiasmado mientras la golondrina desaparecía en el cielo nocturno.

Quinn despertó sobresaltada al escucha un estruendo y corrió a asomarse a la ventana.

"¿Quién esta ahí?"- Pregunto Quinn asomando su rostro por la ventana.

"Lo siento, su majestad no quería perturbar su sueño"- Dijo el pequeño troll que había caído sobre el techo, haciendo una reverencia diferente a la que Quinn jamás había visto, el troll giro sobre sus pies como un bailarín y luego cayo con suavidad sobre su rodilla, dejando una mano elevada hacia atrás y la otra hacia delante.

"No te inclines ante mi, no soy tu reina"- Dijo Quinn al ver como las manos del pequeño temblaban.

"Tu eres mas que mi reina"- Dijo el Troll poniéndose de pie. "Dulces sueños"- Susurro con el viento mientras saltaba sobre la rama de un árbol y desaparecía en la noche, Quinn intento seguirlo con la mirada pero era imposible.

La dulce princesa volvió a su cama un poco confundida, cuando escucho que pequeñas piedras golpeaban su ventana y rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie. Cuando la joven princesa asomo la cabeza una pequeña piedra golpeo su frente y Quinn automáticamente tomo su rostro en el dolor.

"Lo siento mucho"- Se escucho una voz en el suelo un poco alejada.

"¿Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn intentando ver en la oscuridad.

"Si"- Quinn podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de Rachel a su lado, eh incluso giro hacia su derecha para ver si la niña no estaba con ella.

"¿Dónde estas?"- Pregunto Quinn tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie.

"Aquí"- Se escucho un susurro que golpeaba su rostro como una suave brisa. "ven conmigo"

Quinn se puso un abrigo enorme sobre su ropa de cama, y tomo una pequeña vela, comenzó a bajar las escaleras en silencio y casi desesperaba por cada pequeño crujido. Observo hacia la puerta de la habitación de su nana en busca de alguna señal para detenerse y al ver que nadie la detenía abrió la puerta de la cabaña, había un soldado dormido en la puerta y Quinn solo salio en silencio y camino en la noche hacia donde había oído a Rachel, debajo de su ventana.

"¿Rachel?"- Llamo Quinn susurrando.

"Ven aquí"- Dijo la voz con dulzura incitando a Quinn a ingresar al bosque, la princesa camino a paso firme hacia el bosque cuando su cuerpo se encontró con un cerco de madera.

"no puedo verte"- Dijo Quinn intentando alumbrar con su vela.

"Yo si"- Susurro la voz de Rachel y Quinn comenzó a acomodar su vestido de cama para poder saltar el cerco, una vez que Quinn estuvo del otro lado algo la tomo por el brazo.

"Nina tonta"- Le susurro una voz envejecida y llena de enfermedad, Quinn intento soltarse pero el viento apago su vela y alguien cubrió su boca con una pegajosa mano. Quinn intento gritar pero era en vano sus gritos se escuchaban con un susurro y nadie podía escucharla.

Alguien estaba arrastrándola hacia algún lugar, Quinn levanto la vista y la luna alumbro su camino, ella podía ver un gran vestido negro y pelo blanco de una mujer.

Cuando llegaron a una cueva después de varios minutos de ser arrastrada, su vestido estaba negro y su rostro lleno de tierra. Las antorchas de la cueva alumbraban una casa escondida, con mugrosos platos y un gran caldero.

"Eres una bruja"- Dijo Quinn y la mujer rio como tal.

"¿una bruja? Niña tonta, debes dejar de leer cuentos de hadas"- Contesto la vieja mujer.

"¿y que eres? Muestra tu cara cobarde"- Pidió Quinn con valentía, pero solo recibió como respuesta sus manos atadas detrás de una silla.

"Hay cosas que no pueden pasar"- Contesto la mujer a algo o alguien que Quinn no podía ver.

"déjame ir"- Ordeno Quinn.

"¿O que?"- Dijo La mujer revelando su asqueroso rostro a Quinn que se sobresalto del miedo, la vieja mujer tenía un solo ojo, sus dientes estaban verdes y su baba casi resbalaba de su boca cuando hablaba.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada.

"¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero? ¿Que quiero?"- Repitió la mujer como si cantara. "La hija del humano y la madre, la dueña del mar, el sol y la tierra, la voz del viento".

"Yo no tengo eso, pero tengo oro, mucho oro y puedo dártelo"- Dijo Quinn tratando de negociar su vida.

"No quiero tu oro"- Escupió la vieja ensuciando el abrigo de Quinn. La mujer tomo un pequeño plato de piedra donde tenía algunas hierbas y comenzó a colocarlo sobre la frente de Quinn mientras recitaba en una lengua extraña.

"Rachel ayúdame"- Susurro Quinn mirando la piedra sobre su cuello.

"Marram seu tush cushum za"- Repetía la mujer mientras danzaba frente al fuego, mientras danzaba con el plato en su mano y esparcía mas de esas hierbas sobre el rostro de Quinn.

"Quinn, escúchame, solo no dejes que te lleve, solo piensa en algo que te aferre a la tierra"- Susurro Rachel dentro de su cabeza, Quinn pudo escucharla con claridad y observo dentro de la habitación en busca de la niña pero no había nadie mas allí.

"Estoy encamino, no dejes que te lleve"- Susurro Rachel nuevamente en la mente de Quinn que sentía su cuerpo relajarse, sus pies no estaban sobre la tierra y podía verse sentada allí, casi desmayada.

"Aferrate a ti, Quédate conmigo"- Pidió Rachel nuevamente pero esta vez estaba detrás de Quinn.

"¡Vieja loca!"- grito Rachel sacando una espada y poniéndose delante de Quinn. La princesa abrió sus ojos suavemente y vio una morena diferente si ella no escuchara la voz de Rachel diría que era otra persona, Rachel tenia un brazalete de oro en su brazo y un escudo de plata, un vestido Blanco sobre su cuerpo, un arco y flechas sobre su espalda.

"No, no, no, NO te metas"- Dijo la mujer enojada. "Marram seu tush cushum za"- repitió la mujer como un susurro, como una canción de cuna. Rachel miro a Quinn que estaba casi dormida.

"¡Quinn!" - Grito Rachel acercándose a la rubia y cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, Quinn se había ido, Rachel se paro desesperada y tomo su espada clavándola en lo más profundo del corazón de la mujer, mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

"Lo siento padre, lo siento tanto"- Dijo Rachel cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin querer mirar a Quinn nuevamente. Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn acariciando el suave rostro de la princesa."No debí dejarte sola, esto es mi culpa"

Rachel tomo el cuerpo de Quinn y lo coloco sobre su caballo con suavidad, cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Rachel bajo del caballo para bajar a Quinn que comenzó a toser.

"¿Quinn?"- Pidió Rachel rogando que no fuera una broma de los dioses.

"viniste"- Susurro Quinn casi sin aliento y Rachel Rápidamente la bajo del caballo sentándola en el suelo contra un árbol.

"toma esto"- Dijo Rachel sacando una bota con jugo de uva, Quinn bebió el manjar mientras sentía que su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo.

"Nunca salgas de aquí"- Dijo Rachel marcando el perímetro del cerco.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Quinn observando lo bella que era esa joven con su armadura dorada y su vestido blanco.

"Porque en todos los cuentos de Hadas hay un malo Quinn, y esta no es la excepción"- susurro Rachel ayudando a la joven mientras la llevaba hasta el cerco.

"Quédate conmigo"- Pido Quinn y los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron y rápidamente la princesa se dio cuenta que su pedido no era del todo correcto. "tengo miedo".

"se me prohíbe entrar a los jardines Reales pero estarás a salvo aquí lo prometo"- Dijo Rachel dejando que Quinn entrara sola.

"¿esto es un castillo? Pregunto Quinn riendo y apuntando a la cabaña cuando comprendió lo que Rachel le decía.

"Es mas que eso"- Dijo Rachel subiendo a su caballo.

"No te vayas"- Pido Quinn y sintió que se rebajaba de su nivel.

"volveré en la mañana"- Dijo Rachel mientras su caballo comenzaba a desaparecer en la noche.

"Te estaré esperando"- Susurro Quinn cuando Rachel ya había desaparecido. Rachel sonrío a la distancia sin que Quinn supiera que ella podía escucharla.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Woaah! ¿Que es todo esto? ¿quien carajos es Rachel? ¿Que carajo es eso a lo que llaman "Ella"?<em>

_Espero que les guste todo, me encanta la fantacia y supongo que a los que leen esta historia también._

_Si leen atentamente hay un pista sobre Quinn. ;)  
>¿algun comentario para hacer? <em>

**Arcia.**

**Pd: Comenten y serán bellas/os por siempre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Hijas Del Olimpo**

* * *

><p>La nana de Quinn había visto todo desde su ventana pero prefirió esperar a que Quinn le contara quien era esa joven misteriosa.<p>

Eran ya tres días del acontecimiento y Rachel no había vuelto a aparecer, Quinn la esperaba Dia tras Dia en el jardín pero nadie aparecía, ninguna criatura fantástica ni Rachel.

Quinn había entrado a tomar una merienda luego de jugar a las cartas con los soldados y estaba jugando con su comida obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Siempre creí que mi pan de canela era tu favorito"- Dijo Mary sentándose a la mesa con la joven que se sorprendió al caer nuevamente la mundo real.

"es mi Favorito pero no tengo hambre"- Dijo Quinn tratando de disculparse.

"¿Y quien te quita el hambre?"- Pregunto Mary sonriendo. "¿Acaso algún soldado robo tus pensamientos?".

"Noo"- Dijo Quinn avergonzada, ella jamás había pensado así de nadie, era pura e inocente. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Oh vamos alguien muy importante esta en tu cabeza, lo se te conozco"- Dijo Mary comiendo una rodaja de pan.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste el motivo por al cual habías estado aquí"- Dijo Quinn tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿quieres saber?"- Pregunto Mary poniéndose seria. El Rey había autorizado a la mujer a contar la historia pero ella no estaba segura de cual seria la reacción de la joven.

"Si"- Dijo Quinn con seriedad.

"Tu madre dio a luz aquí"- Dijo Mary Y Quinn casi se desmaya, se suponía que ella había nacido en una cuna de oro, en un palacio, no e una cabaña antigua.

"¿Qué? Explícame mas"- Pidió Quinn un poco enojada y a su ves intrigada.

"Quinn lo que voy a decir tu padre me ah autorizado a contar, el sabia que no perdonarías fácilmente por eso te envío de vuelta a tus raíces"- Dijo Mary y Quinn comenzó a sentirse mareada con la historia.

"Exijo que me expliques tus confusas palabras"- Pidió La princesa con un tono Real.

"Eres una Libriana"- Dijo Mary peor eso no explicaba mucho.

"¿una que?"- Pidió Quinn casi estresada por la falta de rapidez con la que fluía la historia.

"Libria es le mundo del equilibrio, allí nacen los puros, los hijos de la tierra, no eres una Russell Quinn"- Dijo Mary y Quinn comenzó a sentir nausees pero necesitaba escuchar esto.

"Dime mas"- Pidió la joven asustada.

"Hace 18 años tu madre se encontró con Apolo Dios de la luz y el sol; la verdad y la profecía, el prometió a tu madre darle todo el poder de la luz y el sol si a cambio le daba un hijo, tu madre accedió y concibió en su vientre a quien seria el hijo del Dios.

Nueve meses después una niña nació y fue llamada Quinn en honor a los reyes que la cuidarían, su madre lloro la desprender el cordón de su hija pero no tenia mas opción oscuros tiempos se avecinaban y la vida de su hija corría peligro, El dios Observo desde el olimpo a su creación y lloro tantas lagrimas que la lluvia callo sobre la tierra"- Mary no pudo continuar porque Quinn decidió interrumpir con una pregunta.

"¿entonces mi madre engaño a mi padre con Apolo?"- Dijo Quinn disgustada.

"no, cariño, Tu madre es la reina de Libria, tu madre es la madre de la tierra"- Explico Mary y Quinn comenzo a sentir que todo esto no podía ser real.

"no entiendo"- Dijo la joven inocentemente.

"La madre tierra, portadora de los cuatro elementos, dadora de vida y luz a los mundos, Tu Quinn, tu eres mas que una simple princesa, tu eres la princesa del olimpo, la princesa de los mundos, la gema perdida que dará vida a los que perecen en inocencia"- Dijo Mary como si recitara una vieja profecía.

"Me estas asustando, esta no es una broma divertida"- Dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

"Nunca te mentiría, sabes que nunca lo haría"- Dijo Mary tratando de tomar el brazo de la niña que corrió hacia el jardín, a ella ya no le importaba salir del perímetro, necesita estar lejos, tenia que pensar, necesitaba a Rachel.

"Quinn Sabes que no es seguro"- grito Mary haciendo seña a los soldados para que la siguieran.

Quinn corrió a toda velocidad Y algunos soldados ya estaba alcanzándola. "Quiero estar con tigo Rachel, ¿Por qué me dejaste?"- Pensó Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos, Quinn seguía corriendo y cada lagrima que caía en su camino nacía una nueva flor nunca antes vista, Quinn cerro los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por atrás y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"No, no quiero déjame ir"- Grito Quinn enojada con el soldado.

"Pensé que me estabas llamando"- Dijo Rachel soltando a Quinn que abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en el bosque, era una extensa pradera, y Rachel llevaba calzas con una remera de lino y un sello real en sus ropas, también llevaba un arco y flechas.

"¿Qué me hiciste?"- Dijo Quinn asustada al ver que había aparecido en otro lugar. "¿Qué clase de magia es esta?"- Pidió Quinn alejándose de Rachel que mantenía la calma.

"Esto es Libria y pensé que iba a llevarte mucho mas tiempo llegar aquí"- Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn sorprendida.

"¿libria? ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?"- Grito la princesa nerviosa.

"ese lenguaje no es digno de una princesa"- respondió Rachel con calma.

"Me importa un carajo en este momento, ¿quiero explicaciones y se que tu las tienes"- Dijo Quinn contenido las lagrimas.

"Tu eres la hija…"- comenzó Rachel pero Quinn se coloco frente a ella llena de ira.

"¿Tu lo sabias? ¡Yo confiaba en ti RACHEL!"- Grito Quinn enojada y comenzó a buscar una manera de volver a la cabaña.

"Solo si lo deseas puedes volver a casa"- Dijo Rachel apenada. "No era mi misión decirte quien eres"

"¿Y cual es tu misión Rachel? Porque realmente estoy muy confundida".- Dijo Quinn y su cerebro reacciono instantáneamente a lo que dijo. NO es que Rachel al confundiera. "Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa"- Comenzó a decir Quinn en voz alta con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

"¿quieres saber quien soy?"- Pregunto Rachel sentándose en el pastizal, Quinn solo dejo de hablar pero no giro para mirar a la niña. "Mi nombre es Rachel, soy la hija de Apanónar un Elfo del cual escucharas mucho y mi madre es Afrodita, mi padre la sedujo jurándole que algún Dia yo seria quien tomaría el trono de Libria pero Apolo vino aquí en la noche a contarme la verdad, yo iba a matarte Quinn, esa tarde en el castillo, iba a matarte y tomar mi lugar en el trono"- Dijo Rachel apenada.

"¿y porque no las hecho?"- Dijo Quinn con miedo, ella sabia que Rachel manejaba las espadas y las flechas como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo.

"Porque… si tu no estas, el mundo no existiría".- Dijo Rachel avergonzada, ni siquiera ella sabia porque al decir estas palabras tan ciertas se sentía un poco rara.

"¿Tu me amas?"- Pregunto Quinn y casi se maldijo por ser tan estupida de preguntar eso.

"Me refiero a que tu eres le equilibro de los mundos Quinn"- Dijo Rachel avergonzada.

"Oh… entiendo"- Dijo Quinn sentadote junto a Rachel."¿entonces eres un elfo?"- Pregunto Quinn luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Mitad Elfo pero diría que si"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo y acomodando su pelo sobre sus orejas.

"¿puedo?"- Pregunto Quinn levantando su mano a la altura de las orejas de Rachel para acomodar le pelo de la niña. Rachel bacilo unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Quinn se puse de rodillas frente a Rachel que estaba sentada en posición de indiecito en el suelo coloco ambas manos sobre el cabello suave de la morena y lentamente lo deslizo detrás de las orejas puntiagudas de la niña.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Rachel intento cubrirlas de nuevo.

"Son hermosas"- Dijo Quinn impidiéndole que las cubra y Rachel se ruborizo. "lo siento"- Murmuro Quinn al notar que estaba demasiado cerca de la niña.

"no importa"- dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn se acomodaba a su lado.

"¿Qué te pidió apolo?"- Dijo Quinn dejándose caer sobre el pasto mientras miraba el cielo, Rachel repitió la acción cayendo junto a la Rubia e inconciente mente su mano callo sobre la de Quinn, por unos segundos pensó en quitarla pero al sentir que la princesa cambiaba de posición su mano decidió que tal vez no era una mala idea tomarse de la mano con la niña un rato. Un silencio rodeo a las niñas que se sentían completamente confundidas ante esta nueva sensación que nunca nantes habían vivido.

Quinn tomo valor y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rachel que parecía que estaba temblando un poco. "cuéntame"- Pidió Quinn casi como un susurro.

"el me pidió que usara mi poder para protegerte, el dijo que si lo hacia cambiaria mi destino dándome una nueva verdad"- Dijo Rachel avergonzada.

"¿Por qué puedo irte en mi cabeza?"- Pregunto Quinn sin soltar la mano de Rachel.

"Porque estamos conectadas de muchas maneras que ni yo entiendo, soy un elfo, esta en mi la comunicaron telepática y supongo que al ser la hija de la madre de las madres de las razas tienes todos los privilegios"- Dijo Rachel tratando de que su explicación fuera valida.

"¿Conoces a tu madre?"- Pregunto Quinn con un dolor inexplicable en el pecho.

"no pero me envía mensajes en las noches y me dice que me veo bella o me reta cuando hago algo mal, ella pido que escuche a Apolo antes de cumplir con los deseos de mi padre, luego huí de casa y escape a los bosques Azules en Libria, que es donde estamos ahora"- Dijo Rachel Apuntando a los árboles azulazos que rodeaban la gran pradera.

"es hermoso"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo al ver como el sol se reflejaba en los árboles y lo hacia parecer un mar.

"Deberías volver se preocuparan por ti"- Dijo Rachel sentándose para contemplar a la niña, el cabello dorado de la princesa era como el trigo y sus ojos verdes era como una primavera con su primer rocío. Rachel casi se asusto de sus pensamientos impropios de una mujer.

"déjame quedarme contigo, Enséñame de Libria, muéstrame a mi madre, te lo ruego"- Dijo Quinn mientras veía caer el atardecer detrás de Rachel.

"Escribe una nota, avisa que estarás aquí buscando tu camino"- Dijo Rachel entregando un pedazo de papel y un pequeño carbón que tenia en su bolsa de campo, Quinn la tomo y escribió a Mary una pequeña disculpa.

"¿Cómo se la enviare?"- Dijo Quinn sin encontrar opciones reales en su cabeza. Rachel sonrío y tomo la nota, la coloco en una flecha y estaba apunto de lanzar la flecha cunado vio la cara de emoción de Quinn. "¿quieres lanzarla?"- Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza con emoción y Rachel le dio el arco, Se coloco detrás de ella y por primera vez Quinn noto que la niña era de su altura, Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn Mientras estiraba la cuerda con la flecha, Sus dedos sobre los de la princesa marcando el lugar. "Relájate"- Susurro Rachel sobre el oído de la rubia que se estremeció y respiro profundamente, eso era lo mas cerca que cualquier persona había estado de ella jamás, los pechos de Rachel se apoyaban contra su espalda sin malas intenciones pero Quinn solo podía pensar en eso. "Déjala ir"- Dijo Rachel suavemente mientras soltaba la flecha al mismo tiempo que Quinn, La flecha desapareció en el aire, surcando árboles, ríos y praderas, golpeando de lleno en la cocina donde Mary aguardaba por la vuelta de la princesa.

"Rachel"- Susurro Mary al ver la flecha con un astil con inscripciones elficas y el culatin de oro con el sello de los Dioses.

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la guío hacia las arboledas, una área rocosa, tenia una gran entrada con una puerta de madera, algunas piedras marcaban el camino.

"Aquí vivo yo, no es la gran cosa pero…"

"me gusta"- Dijo Quinn interrumpiendo al a niña que estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Era algo acogedor, con mucho detalles en madera, había una mesa donde había flechas rotas y ropas a medio cocer.

"siéntete como en casa"- pidió Rachel mientras se quitaba las sandalias, Quinn asintió aunque debía admitir que estaba muy cansada.

"¿Dónde dormiré?"- Dijo Quinn mirando que solo había una cama y un mullido asiento con lana de oveja.

"tu en la cama y yo aquí en el cuelo"- Dijo Rachel tomando una almohada y tirandola en el suelo.

"Eres digna de una cama igual que yo, pido indiscretemanete que compartamos la cama, es lo suficientemente grande para ambas"- Dijo Quinn avergonzada

"no voy a negarme a eso, mi cama es un lujo"- Dijo Rachel riendo mientras abría su placard en busca de algo de ropa para Quinn. "ahi tienes, allí puedes cambiarte"- Dijo Rachel apuntando a un pequeño biombo de madera que estaba a un costado de el placar, Quinn asintió y se decidió a cambiarse, el perfume a lirios en la ropa de Rachel era embriagador, Quinn quito sus ropas y quedo como dios la trajo al mundo antes de ponerse el camisón de lino, Rachel no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de la joven y juro que si había un espejo podría haber visto aun mas.

Rachel ofreció a Quinn algo de comer pero la joven pensó que era mejor dormir ya que era muy tarde. Ambas se acostaron tratando de que sus cuerpos no se tocaran pero se sintió como si alguien empujara a Rachel hacia Quinn.

"Lo siento"- Murmuro Rachel en la oscuridad y al estar tan cerca escucho los sosillos de la Princesa.

"Abrázame por favor"- Pidió Quinn llorando era una niña fuerte pero tanta información era demasiado incluso para ella. Rachel respondió abrazando a la joven princesa contra su pecho y cayendo en el sueño que le indujo el delicado calor del cuerpo de Quinn.

Y así comenzaba la historia que ni Rachel ni Quinn esperaban que pasaría en su vida. Así comenzaba lo que las hadas rumoreaban y los duendes cantaban.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, buenoo vamos sacándonos dudas! Igual esto no es nada, hay muchos misterios mas.<em>

_PD: las teorías sobre Quinn me causaron gracia mas la que "Quinn y Rachel serán las madres del hijo de la LUZ" ¡WTF! ¡¿de donde sacan esas ideas?_

les deje una en cuesta sobre este Fic en mi perfil de Fanfiction Solo las personas que tiene cuenta en Fanfiction puede votar. Esta en la parte superior del perfil.

_¿les gusto este cap?_

**Arcia.**

**Tus comentarios me hacen feliz, No te olvides de dejar uno :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter: HeyArcia<br>FAcebook: Hey Arcia  
>YouTube: HeyArcia<br>Tumblr: HEy Arcia**

HEY ARCIA ESTA EN LA RED!


	5. Chapter 5

**La ****profecía**

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana que estaba sobre la cama, la luz lentamente alumbraba toda la casa.<p>

Rachel se despertó como siempre con la luz del sol, pero vio a la joven princesa en un sueño profundo La cual nadie se atrevería a despertar.

Rachel nota que Quinn aun sigue aforrándose a su cintura y rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, la joven elfa desliza su cuerpo suavemente para no despertar al a princesa y se dirige a hacer su aseo matutino.

Unos cinco o diez minutos desde que Rachel había despertado Quinn despierta por le calor del sol sobre la cama, Quinn nota que esta sola y busca a Rachel con la mirada por todo el lugar. Quinn se levanta y deja atrás la cama un poco somnolienta, sobre la mesa encuentra un panecillo de queso y una nota debajo de el.

"Buenos días Princesa, lamento no haberle avisado pero fui al arroyo a tomar un baño, estaré aquí pronto. Rachel"- Quinn leyó la nota y se quejo, ella también quería un baño, no dudo en tomar una esponja de una cesta y ponerse sus sandalias para salir en busca del arroyo. Quinn camino entre los árboles era obvio que Rachel había bajando un poco Quinn podía ver las huellas en la tierra.

Quinn camino unos cien metros en descenso hasta que vio que se formaba un pequeño lago con una cascada, por las rocas llenas de vida vegetal caía el agua de color verdosa que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de Rachel, la niña estaba de espaldas a Quinn mientras lavaba su cabello, Quinn pudo ver la ropa de Rachel en la orilla.

Quinn siguió mirando avergonzada, ella había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, es mas a ella la acompañaban en su baño pero nunca había sentido esa curiosidad de Observer a una mujer como a Rachel. El agua caía por la espalda de la niña y el sol hacia su cuerpo mas brillante y dorado.

"No es de buena educación mirar"- Dijo Rachel dentro de la cabeza de Quinn que casi se muere de la vergüenza.

"Yo no estaba mirándote"- Dijo Quinn comenzando a sacar su vestido para bañarse.

"bueno no es lo que…"- Rachel miro para ver a Quinn cuando terminaba su rase pero no pudo continuar cuando vio a la princesa desnuda ingresando al agua.

"No es de buena educación mirar"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel negó con la cabeza. La princesa hundió su cuerpo en el agua lavando su cabello casi a solo dos metros de distancia de Rachel. El agua estaba fresca y las aves cantaban a su alrededor.

Rachel dejo que la princesa termine de asearse cuando se acerco a la orilla a ponerse sus ropas y armar un pequeño fuego para calentar sus cuerpos.

Rachel se sentó sobre un madero frente al fuego, mirando a Quinn, la rubia comenzó a emerger del agua como una sirena a la que le iban creciendo piernas a medida que el agua descendía, Rachel estaba anonadada, los pelos rubios de la joven cubrían sus pechos y Rachel no tenia el valor para centrar su mirada en las partes intimas de la rubia.

"¿Rachel?"- Dijo Quinn con la voz un poco mas alta de lo normal tratando de llamar la atención de la princesa que estaba todavía mirando el lugar de donde había salido Quinn.

"¿Qué?..."- Dijo Rachel saliendo de su ensoñación y viendo a la princesa que sonreía tímidamente a ella. "Cuando te sentaste… ah no importa…"

"es un hermoso lugar en el que vives"- Dijo Quinn mirando toda la naturaleza que se explayaba con miles de artistas en un solo papel.

"Si es hermoso"- Sonrío La morena a la princesa.

"¿Rachel?"- Llamo la princesa con cautela. "¿Cómo es mi madre?"

"Nunca estuve en presencia de ella, lo siento Quinn, solo escuche que un forastero contaba una historia de tu madre y en ella la describía… si quieres puedo decirte eso"- Dijo Rachel Avergonzada y apenada de no poder responder una pregunta tan importante la para la princesa.

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn y apoyo su cabeza sobre le hombro de Rachel, la joven elfa se puso un poco nerviosa pero con cautela paso su mano por la cintura de la princesa para darle seguridad.

"El dijo que su piel era mas blanca que la nieve, sus ojos mas azules que el mar, su pelo mas dorado que el sol y que sus manos eran tan fértiles como la tierra, el dijo que cuando ella sonreía la vida comenzaba y cuando ella lloraba las lluvias no cesaban, el dijo que sus palabras sonaban como el viento y su ira era peor que la tormenta."- Rachel parecía emocionada al describir lo que nunca había visto.

"ella es hermosa en mi mente"- Susurro Quinn imaginando a su madre.

"apuesto a que lo es porque según dicen te vez como ella y tu eres hermosa Quinn"- Dijo Rachel con un poco de miedo y vergüenza.

"Gracias"- Susurro Quinn avergonzada, ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio viendo como el sol comenzaba a calentar cada vez mas hasta que Quinn decidió volver a preguntar. Rachel sabia ella tenia tantos poderes que no podía mostrarle a Quinn aun porque la asustaría.

"¿Quién soy?"- Pregunto Quinn tratando de ver las respuestas en su cabeza.

"cierra tus ojos, piensa en el invierno Quinn, piensa en la nieve cubriendo todo este lugar, imagina los copes de nieve chocando contra tu piel y derritiéndose como si fueras el sol, imagina el frío"- Dijo Rachel con serenidad mientras Quinn mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Puedo sentirlo"- Dijo Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados. "tengo frío". Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la llevo hacia el suelo, la princesa rápidamente abrió los ojos la sentir sus dedos congelados.

"Esta nevando"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Dios mío Rachel te dije que no hagas esas magias"- Dijo Quinn tomando a Rachel de la mano con fuerza.

"Yo no puedo hacer estas cosas Quinn, tu si "- Dijo Rachel y Quinn se puso tensa.

"¿soy una bruja?"- Pregunto L a joven princesa asustada.

"no, las brujas arman pociones para hacer magia, tu creas lo que esta en tu mente, tu creas lo que sea sano y traiga vida"- explico Rachel a la princesa que comenzaba a relajarse.

"no comprendo del todo Rachel"- Dijo Quinn avergonzada de su falta de inteligencia.

"tu eres lo que los humanos llaman madre tierra pero eres mas que eso Quinn, tu eres la profecía"- Dijo Rachel asustando un poco a Quinn.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada.

"creo que deberías descubrir lo que realmente eres tu sola, yo estaré a tu lado, siempre"- Dijo Rachel Tomando la mano de Quinn para que se parara.

"No puedes decirme eso, dime mas, necesito saber mas"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"Pregúntale a tu padre"- Respondió Rachel con serenidad viendo como el hielo se derretía rápidamente ante la furia de la joven.

"¡NO! Quiero que tu me lo digas"- Grito Quinn casi haciendo un berrinche.

"no me esta permitido"- Contesto Rachel.

"¿ y porque demonios confío en ti? Y ¿si me estas mintiendo para matarme? ¿y si estas seduciendo mi mente para que me suicide? ¿y si eres una simple bruja que mandaron los campesino? NO CONFIARE EN TI RACHEL, Tu padre tenia razón no eres una princesa digna del trono por eso tu mare nunca viene a verte sabe que eres malvada"- Dijo Quinn cegada por la ira lastimando los sentimientos de Rachel.

"¡Suficiente!"- Una voz potente como la luz de mil estrellas juntas retumbo en todo el lugar e hizo que se le erizara la piel a ambas chicas.

"Apolo"- Susurro Rachel antes de caer al suelo desmallada, Quinn se dejo caer rápidamente junto a Rachel y trato de ver que la había pasado a la niña.

"¿Quinn?"- Una suave y sabia voz hablo con ternura detrás de ella, la princesa sintió que todo su cuerpo se entumecía de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Rachel despierta, por favor despierta"- Pidió Quinn atemorizada.

"Ella despertara cuando escuches lo que tengo para decir"- Quinn sintió que esa persona se sentó detrás de ella, la joven princesa se sentó en el suelo con Rachel en sus piernas.

"¿Qué quieres?"- Pidió La joven sosteniendo el rostro de Rachel sorbe sus piernas. Un hombre alto y atlético, con cabello ondulado apareció frente a Quinn, la joven se aferro a Rachel por miedo, pero una sonrisa pacifica escapo de los labios del hombre.

"Mi nombre es APOLO, soy tu padre"- Dijo EL hombre con un tono de voz calmo y tranquilizante, Quinn no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se atuvo allí en el suelo con Rachel, Apolo se sentó junto a Quinn y acaricio la mejilla de la niña. "Lo siento, lamento no haber tomado tu mano cuando lo necesitabas, lamento no haberte leído un cuento en la noche pero Quinn tu futuro es lo que importaba, lamento que no tengas elección pero preciada hija, los dioses del olimpo velan por ti cada noche, todos y cada uno están a tu cuidado. Rachel es más que tu héroe Quinn, Rachel renuncio a sus títulos reales por cuidar de ti, por cuidar de la gema del mundo. Tu madre es la tierra en la que estas sentada y el aire que respiras, sin ella no habría mundo, no habría Dioses y tu Quinn tu eres su heredera, la hija de la luz, la madre de las madres, la dadora de verdad y equilibrio a los mundos, se que aun eres joven pequeña Quinn pero tu destino se acerca a toda velocidad y debes estar preparada, se que debes estar enojada conmigo, siento tu corazón pero eh pedido perdón y mas no puedo hacer"- dijo Apolo y Quinn realmente no sabia como reaccionar pero las lagrimas entendieron que era el momento de hacer su gran entrada.

"No voy a poder hacer esto"- Dijo La niña entre sosillos, el gran dios sonrío con amor paternal antes de abrazar a su niña por primera vez.

"Tienes una leal guerrera, conocedora de lo que se ve y no se ve, Hija de un Dios terrenal y una Diosa del olimpo, los poderes de Rachel son tan importantes como los tuyos, el destino de Rachel y el tuyo hija mía son uno solo."- Dijo Apolo con dulzura.

"¿Qué destino?"- Pregunto Quinn secando sus lágrimas con la tunica del hombre.

"la profecía anuncia que la madre de la tierra y la hija de afrodita darán vida nueva a los mundos, una espada, fuego, amor y fertilidad, el equilibro mas perfecto que jamás existió estará cuando la diosa madre y la reina terrenal tomen el trono de Libria. Y el olimpo descansara en paz viendo a los hijos del amor crean un nuevo camino, desterrando el mal y lo oscuro de los lugares donde la luz no puede llegar."- Dijo Apolo levantando la voz como si una multitud oyera.

"No me dejes"- Pidió Quinn llorando desconsolada, ella no podía hacer todo eso, ella no podía cumplir esas profecías y menos después de lo que el había dicho a Rachel.

"Siempre estoy contigo Quinn"- dijo Apolo besando a la joven en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

"¿y mi mama?"- Pregunto Quinn parándose junto a el y casi olvidando a Rachel.

"Todo será en su debido momento"- Contesto le hombre comenzando a desaparecer con la niebla que había llegado. "El amor nunca es malo Quinn"- Susurro su padre atenuando su voz antes de desaparecer por completo.

Quinn se quedo contemplando el lugar, recordando la cara de su padre y como el no se veía como un dios o como ella creía que eran los dioses hasta que escucho unos gemidos de dolor detrás de ella, Quinn recordó a Rachel y corrió hacia la niña para ayudarla.

"¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?"- Pregunto Quinn ayudando a Rachel a sentarse en un madero.

"Si"- Fue todo lo que la joven dijo y Quinn lo sintió como un cuchillo en el corazón.

"Yo no quería decir esas cosas, yo no se que me paso, por favor Rachel no me dejes tu también"- Pidió Quinn acongojada.

"Esta bien Quinn yo jamás podría dejarte… es solo.. que… no importa debemos volver a la casa parece que viene una tormenta"- Dijo Rachel apuntando al cielo que increíblemente estaba nublado.

"¿puedo cambiar eso?"- Pregunto Quinn

"Si puedes pero debes entender que son cosas que viene de un ciclo y no puedes andar cambiando las cosas porque si"- Explico Rachel apagando el fuego.

"¿vas a decirme? Eso que no terminaste de decir"- Pregunto Quinn caminando junto a Rachel en el camino de vuelta.

"Es solo que me dieron celos Quinn, yo necesito ver a mi madre, realmente necesito saber como se ve, si me parezco a ella o no se… esas cosas"- Dijo Rachel tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

"Mi papá dijo que todo será en su debido momento"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel que le sonrío mientras seguían su camino.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros en la parte mas oscura del bosque donde comenzaba el reino de Apanónar donde los elfos del consejo encabezaban la rebelión contra Zayrim y los plebeyos rogaban por el regreso de la princesa.

Allí estaba Apanónar frente a una fuente que le permitía ver a su hija, a pesar de odiar la decisión de su hija el aun la amaba pero no iba a dejar que la niña cumpla con su misión y menos si esto interfería con sus planes.

"La joven aun es débil de mente"- Dijo Apanónar a uno de sus secretarios.

"¿A podido persuadir a la joven?"- Pregunto un joven elfo que aprendía de los rituales.

"Solo pude ingresar por unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que desate su ira contra Rachel, si solamente pudiera entrar por mas tiempo lograría que uses su poderes y así tendría el control de libria y mi hija podrá reinar"- Apanónar Parecía decidido aun que el joven elfo parecía dolido ante estas palabras.

"Santana, alista a tu caballo, necesito que busques a las hadas y las obligues a rendirse, si no lo hacen envía la señal y atacaremos"- Grito Apanónar al general de su ejercito.

"si señor"- Dijo La joven elfa saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

"Libria Será mío"- Apanónar dijo con una malvada expresión en su rostro, mientras veía la fuente donde su hija y Quinn caminaban abrazadas.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Holitas :) La verdad no tengo nada para decir este capitulo me encanta.<br>gracias por esperar la verdad que con tanto calor ni ganas de escribir._

_No quería poner a Brittana pero se hace indispensable para ustedes ¬¬_

_jaja no se de donde saco estas ideas creo que tengo un mundo aparte ne mi cabeza donde libria es real o algo asi._

_gracias por contestar la encuesta.  
><em>**LOL** _para la única que voto por **"lemon sin sentido" **_

_¿les gusto este cap?_

**Arcia.**

**Libria dejara caer la mas dulce magia en tu vida si comentas esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Para las que preguntaron, los Spoiler de los que se hablan los pongo en twitter pero ya no tanto.<p>

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>**FAcebook: Hey Arcia  
><strong>**YouTube: HeyArcia  
><strong>**Tumblr: HEy Arcia**

HEY ARCIA ESTA EN LA RED!


	6. Chapter 6

LeFay

* * *

><p>Santana surcaba el denso bosque en su caballo, Su pelo flameaba con el viento y su mirada decidida apuntaba hacia el frente.<p>

Al salir del bosque todo parecía calmo y diferente, una gran valle frente a ella, con hadas recolectando trigo y mas adelante el castillo del aire, así lo llamaban los forasteros, ya que el gran castillo donde cientos de hadas Vivian estaba flotando en el aire. Santana camino entre las hadas que la miraron un poco atemorizadas por la rudeza que reflejaba su mirada, una gran muralla de piedra estaba frente a ella y las puertas de marfil cerradas le impedían el paso

"Yo Santana, general del ejecito mas temible de Apanónar el rey de los elfos y amo de los oscuros pido dejando le orgullo de lado una audiencia con su reina"- Informo Santana a los dos guardias que se encontraban en la puerta, ambos la miraron amablemente y le pidieron con una sonrisa que bajara su espada.

"Dadme el mensaje"- Pidió Un joven guerrero batiendo sus imponentes alas.

"Insolente, ¿acaso no haz escuchado mi nombre? ¿no sabes quien soy? Podría destrozarlos a ustedes en segundos y llegar a su reina, Solo pido mi audiencia"- Los ojos de Santana estaban rojos por la sangre que bombeaban y su respiración era difícil de controlar.

"¿Por qué estas tan enojada?"- Pregunto Una joven hada sentada sobre las grandes puertas de Marfil, Santana elevo su mirada y encontró a una joven mas o menos de su edad, con una gran sonrisa y una tiara de flores en su cabeza, cabellos dorados caían hasta mas aya de los hombros del hada y su pequeños vestido revelador de color turquesa combinaban con sus ojos.

"No deberías estar aquí"- Uno de los soldados volando hacia la chica para custodiarla.

"¿es acaso esta su reina?"- Dijo Santana riendo a carcajadas.

"Que bueno que estés feliz, porque hoy en LeFay es un Dia de fiesta y espero quieras acompañarnos"- Santana giro Rápidamente hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz, el hada que había estado sobre las gigantescas puertas ahora estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa perfecta, Santana sintió que los ojos de la joven era un mar en el cual deseaba nadar.

"¿una fiesta? Eso no suena mal, ¿Por qué hay una fiesta?"- Santana sabia que iba a arrepentirse de eso pero un par de horas no era mucho en esos tiempos.

"Ella esta de vuelta"- Susurro La rubia sobre el oído de la elfa, como si alguien malvado pudiera oírlos.

"entiendo"- Susurro Santana como si el secreto estuviera a salvo con ella.

"Aquí…"- La joven hada miro a Santana en busca de un nombre.

"Santana"- Ayudo la elfa a continuar la frase.

"Aquí Santana es nuestra invitada de honor, quien nos acompañara en dichoso festín que mi hermana la reina Mab ah ofrecido a los dioses en agradecimiento al re encuentro de la tierra con su hija"- La joven Hada Fue desarmando a Santana mientras habla, uno de los soldados de la puerta sonreía al ver lo encantada que estaba la elfa con las manos de la joven sobre su cuerpo retirando las armas. "¿estas lista?"- Pregunto y Santana asintió con la cabeza mientras por fin iba a ver lo que las paredes de Lefay ocultaban.

Las grandes puertas comenzaron a abrirse y se podía escuchar risas por todo el lugar, el castillo flotaba sobre una gran pradera llena de flores de colores y árboles frutales.

"Wow"- susurro Santana mientras esta joven hada la llevaba hacia el castillo, las grandes puertas se cerraron tras ella y Santana tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de no querer volver a salir.

"ya es seguro"- Dijo El hada junto a Santana soldando us brazo para que la elfa se sienta libre de andar por el lugar.

"Brittany tu sabes que mi madre era la mejor amiga de la tuya y le debo a mi madre respeto es por eso que debo hablar con tu reina, cosas malas van a pasar"- Dijo Santana y la joven rubia sonrío tierna e inocente mente.

"Pensé que no me recordabas"- La joven hada salto a los brazos de Santana en busca de un abrazo cariñoso pero solo recibió un suave y frío abrazo.

"si te recuerdo, pero Britt debes concentrarte, necesito hablar con tu hermana ahora"- Dijo Santana tomando a la joven de los brazos y pidiéndole que la mire a los ojos desesperadamente.

"no es posible eso, esta en su recamara y es imposible para mi llegar allí contigo, no podría camuflarte"- Britt miraba hacia la ventana mas lata del castillo mientras hablaba.

"Maldita sea, esta muy alto, ¿es eso una nube?"- Dijo Santana apuntando hacia la ventana que claramente estaba rodeada por una nube.

"Si lo es, ¿nunca has visto una nube?"- Pregunto britany con inocencia.

"por supuesto que eh visto una idiota"- Respondió Santana con un tono de voz de superioridad.

"Nadie llama a mi hermana idiota"- Mab estaba detrás de ella, era muy alta e imponente, dicen algunas hadas que las reinas crecen mas por su bondad y amor al pueblo.

"Su majestad"- Santana se inclino en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con Mab.

"Santana, es un placer tener un elfo nuevamente por aquí, desde que tu madre nos abandono extrañábamos esta delicada presencia"- La reina hablaba con tanta serenidad que podría calmar a la mayor bestia.

"Lo siento mucho, fue un exabrupto su majestad"- Santana pidió avergonzada por su comportamiento. "Lo siento Britt"- Susurro la joven guerrera que aun seguía inclinada sobre su pierna esperando una señal para dejar de hacer la reverencia.

"Yo te perdono"- Dijo Britt con ternura y su hermana le sonrío.

"Es eso lo que debes aprender"- La reina se agacho, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Santana y la elfa levanto la mirada para ver a la reina. "Debes perdonarla, debes entenderla, Sany"

"Ella nos traiciono"- Santana estaba conteniendo las lagrimas era imposible no quebrarse ante tanto amor y dulzura, cuando lo único que recibía siempre eran golpes y gritos.

"¿estas segura de eso?"- Pregunto La reina poniéndose de pie nuevamente y tendiéndole su mano a Santana que acepto el gesto con humildad.

La reina comenzó a caminar sobre una nube dorada hacia el castillo, Britt empujo a Santana sobre la nube y sostuvo la mano de la elfa para que no pierda el equilibrio.

"esta muy alto"- Murmuro Santana mirando hacia la ran pradera.

"Desde el aire puedes cuidar mejor a los tuyos"- Respondió la reina cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron y un par de soldados ayudaron a Santana a bajar de esa nube de polvo dorado.

"Tenemos que hablar, es importante Mad"- dijo Santana y unas pequeñas hadas que estaban ordenando el salón principal para el banquete frente al trono de la reina se detuvieron por completo, Nadie llamaba a la reina por su nombre excepto su hermana.

"Su majestad"- Se corrigió Santana y las jóvenes hadas sintiendo que podían retomar sus tareas.

"al terminar le banquete hablaremos, Santana"- La reina hizo un gesto con su mano y rápidamente había un joven junto a ella para ayudarla a sentarse en su trono. "Santana hoy te sentaras a mi izquierda para que todos vena nuestra invitada de honor"

"pero…."- Santana estaba por discutir con la reina de las hadas.

"deberías callarte"- Susurro Britt detrás de la elfa que decidió hacerle caso.

"Britany ¿porque no le das un paseo a la invitada por nuestro bello castillo?"- Pidió La reina amablemente mientras veía como las hadas iban llegando al festín con sus mejores ropas y obsequios florales para la reina.

"Si claro, Ven Sany"- Britt tomo a la elfa del brazo arrastrándola por los pasillos.

Santana solo sonrío al ver que britany no había cambiado nada desde cuando eran pequeñas, La rubia siempre estaba emocionada y encontraba todo interesante.

"Aquí una vez encontré una mariquita"- Dijo Brittany entusiasmada, Santana la miro sorprendida cuando la niña comenzó a contar el delicado y según Britt aventurero encuentro con la pequeña mariquita.

"La tuve que sacar a escondidas del castillo había un ave cruel que quería comérsela, ella me lo dijo"- Susurro britt a Santana mientras la llevaba hacia su cuarto.

"Menos mal que estabas tu para salvarla"- Dijo Santana con una sonrisa de adoraron en su rostro.

"¡Ella dijo lo mismo!"- Britt estaba emocionada cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Este es mi cuarto, ven entra"- el hada estaba tirando de la elfa dentro de la habitación gigante, una pared era un lienzo que ella podía cambiar todos los dias, había miles de pinturas y pinceles esparcidos por el suelo y una gran cama de roble en el centro.

"Oh wow, eres una artista"- Santana paso sus dedos suavemente por una de las pinturas que estaba frente a ella.

"te extraño"- Britany se sentó en el borde de su cama recordando los viejos tiempos cuando tenían diez años y corrían por la pradera.

"Britt ya no puedo jugar contigo, soy un general ahora, tengo cosas importantes que debo hacer"- Santana sabia que el hada era muy frágil y sentimental pero aun tenia que explicarle las cosas a britany de alguna manera.

"¿yo no soy importante? Mi mamá decía que yo era importante"- Las lagrimas estaban agrupándose en el borde de los ojos de la niña y Santana rápidamente entro en pánico.

"No dije eso, no dije eso"- repitió Santana esperando que eso ayude a controlar el llanto mientras se apuraba para sentarse junto a la niña. "Eres muy importante, todos son importantes, pero a veces hay cosas que afectan a todos los que son importantes"

"y eso es muy importante"- Dijo Britt con una sonrisa como si entendiera todo.

"Claro, es muy importante"- Santana sonrío con ternura a su amiga que ya estaba mas calmada. "Brittany de verdad, lo imploro debes convencer a tu hermana de que hable conmigo ahora mismo. Cosas malas van a pasar"- Santana aprovecho el momento para lograr la atención de la niña.

"¿malas? No pasara cosas malas ¿no escuchaste? Ella esta aquí"- Brittany parecía despreocupada y Santana negó con la cabeza.

"Por mas de que "ella" este aquí, hay cosas que podrían evitarse Britt, cosas que si tu me ayudas salvaría a muchas personas importantes para alguien como tu lo eres para mi"- Santana sentía que hablaba con un niño de 10 años pero no podía evitar sonreír con dulzura cunado el hadas río divertidamente ante ella.

"Yo te importo, Lo sabia"- El hada salio volando a toda velocidad de su cuarto y Santana corrió tras ella pero es imposible alcanzar a un hada, mientras mas felices están mas rápido vuelan. Santana dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el salón principal.

A medida que mas se acercaba podía escuchar los panderos y violines de la orquesta, las risas de las hadas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el espectáculo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la belleza, la felicidad estaba en todas partes, las hadas danzaban unas con otras y disfrutaban del jugo de uva, La reina no estaba en su trono, Santana trato de encontrarla pero no puedo, Britt tampoco estaba alli.

"¿Un poco de jugo señorita?"- un niño que llevaba las bebidas. Santana acepto e hizo un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento antes de que el niño desapareciera.

"¿Sany? ¿Dónde estabas? Mad quiere hablar contigo"- Britt estaba detrás de ella y la elfa rápidamente arreglo su ropa y limpio su boca por si quedaban restos de jugos en ella.

"Vamos"- Dijo Santana y comenzó a caminar junto al hada que parecía entusiasmada.

Entraron a un cuarto no muy grande, había una mesa y algunas sillas, Santana podía decir que era una biblioteca, porque los libros llegaban hasta el techo.

"Siéntate, y dime ese mensaje tan importante que has traído contigo desde los bosques oscuros"- Pido Mad con seriedad, Santana tomo asiento frente a la reina y Britany junto a su hermana.

"No creo que deba"- Dijo Santana mirando a La reina y haciéndole un delicado gesto hacia Britany, tal vez la joven hada no estaba lista para escuchar las noticias, la Reina entendió el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Britt podrías ir a la fiesta y cuidar de nuestros invitados? Serás mi embajadora allí"- La reina pidió con amabilidad a su hermana que asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a sonreír tanto que Santana y Mad creyeron que la sonrisa de la niña rompería sus cachetes. Una vez que Britany había salido del habitación a cumplir con su difícil tarea, Santana comenzó a hablar.

"Apanónar me mando aquí a pedir la rendición de las Hadas, Mad debes rendirte"- Dijo Santana con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tu sabes que jamás dejaría que ese tirano gobierne mi pueblo"- Dijo la reina enojada.

"Va a mandar al ejercito aquí si no lo haces, son unos asesinos Mad, van a matarlos a todos"- Santana no encontraba otra salida debían rendirse.

"Ella va a salvarnos"- Dijo Mad con paciencia.

"el esta intentando controlarla. RA… su hija intenta ayudarla pero es imposible, sabes que Apanónar tiene poderes concedidos por los Dioses. Debes rendirte o huyan lo mas lejos que puedan."- Santana se puso de pie para partir."les daré tiempo hasta mañana al atardecer cuando enviare mi veredicto a mi Rey"- Santana estaba ordenando a la reina de las hadas retirarse.

"Sany ¿Dónde llevare a mi gente?"- Pidió La reina un poco asustada, las hadas no eran combativas, podrían serlo si se los pedía pero no estaba en su esencia.

"vayan a los bosques azulinos junto al Mar, las ninfas las ayudaran"- Santana marco el lugar en el gran mapa que había sobre la mesa.

"Tardaremos días en llegar alli"- Mad realmente se veía abatida y preocupada.

"Si parten hoy, tendrán un Dia de ventaja, intentare retrazar mi llegada todo lo que pueda, pero Mad, te lo imploro salva a tu pueblo, huye"- Pidió Santana a la reina.

"¿Cómo es que un ángel no puede perdonar?"- Dijo Mad acariciando el rostro de Santana que solo negó con la cabeza.

"es mas complicado que eso"- Dijo la Elfa antes de ver como la Reina sonreía y desaparecía, Santana escucho que la música se detuvo y la voz de la reina se escucho en todos lados, en cada rincón.

"Partiremos en tres horas hacia los bosques azulinos, corremos peligro aquí, Apanónar decidió desatar su ira contra todos los que caminen junto a "ella", iremos a buscarla iremos a pedirle que nos proteja como su madre lo hacia".- La reina seguía hablando y anunciando que tipos de cosas debían llevar y cuales no eran necesarias mientras Santana se escabullía fuera del castillo, las hadas le volvieron a dar una nube de polvo para que descienda a las praderas, Santana subió a su caballo negro y galopo a toda velocidad hacia el borde del bosque, pensó que hacer un campamento allí seria bueno así podría ver a las hadas partir y asegurarse de que nadie quedo atrás.

"Lo haz hecho bien hermana"- resonó en su mente pero ella trato de no escuchar.

"estoy tan orgullosa de ti".

"Detente, no quiero escucharte, no quiero,"- grito Santana hacia la nada antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, varios minutos estuvo así llorando en el silencio del bosque que prometía guardar su secreto.

"¿Sany?"- Una dulce voz llamo y la elfa rápidamente se puso de pie secando sus lagrimas.

"¿Britt? ¿Qué haces aquí? Debe sirte"- Santana empujo a la chica hacia el castillo nuevamente.

"gracias por salvarnos"- Britanny estaba muy cerca de Santana y la elfa casi podía asegurar que el inocente hada iba a abrazarla.

"britt por favor debes irte"- Pidió Santana al ver que la joven hada no quería abandonarla.

"¿y tu? ¿tu estarás bien?"- pregunto El hada acomodando el cuello de las ropas que llevaba Santana.

"Intentare, solo por favor sálvate por mi"- Pidió Santana, ella sabia que Brittany jamás se negaría a hacer algo por alguien.

"Cuando esto termine iremos a jugar a la pradera"- Dijo Britt colocando un suave beso en la mejilla de Santana, ella no sabia como reaccionar así que simplemente sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, Britany sonrío y comenzó a volar hacia las miles de hadas que comenzaban su camino hacia los bosques azulinos.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>me gusta mucho, ese amor que Santana tiene por las hadas porque su madre tambien lo tenia. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de una cosa que es importante.<br>_Bueno brittana Fans aca tuvieron su capitulo.

**Respuestas**

_Pd: Atenea en mi mente la madre de Quinn es mas que gea pero se acerca mucho y si los elfos tiene un aspecto como los del señor de los anillos aunque sus ropas son mas de un estilo Los elfos del Lineage. _

_Pd: Para la chica que me dijo que se hizo una cuenta solo para comentar, no hace falta tener cuenta en fanfiction para comentar las historias. En mi caso tengo habilitado los comentarios de anónimos, Y no me dejen mails porque Fanfiction los borra, O si lo hacen pónganlos con espacios. _

**Libria dejara caer la mas dulce magia en tu vida si comentas esta historia.**

****Se que muchos leen la historia y no comentan, pero para mi como escritora es importante saber que les gusto o que no, que les gustaría ver o que se imaginan. que personajes de glee quieren que agrege, esas cosas. No tengan miedo.  
>esto es para ustedes, yo solo les pido un comentario.<p>

**Arcia.**

LeFay se escribe "Le Fay" y significa EL HADA.


	7. Chapter 7

** Este Extraño Sentimiento **

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?"- Llamo Quinn en medio de la noche a la joven Elfa que estaba aferrada a su cintura, Quinn sonrío con ternura y acomodo un cabello rebelde de la joven detrás de su oreja. "Rachel"- Volvió llamar Quinn esta vez despertando a la niña que se sobresalto al ver que estaba aferrada a Quinn, Las mejillas de Rachel se tiñeron de Rojo pero rápidamente entendió porque había sido despertada, unos suaves golpes repetitivos y ¿Entusiasmados? Sobre la puerta principal se hacían eco en toda la casa.<p>

"métete debajo de la cama y no salgas hasta que yo lo diga"- Ordeno Rachel saltando de la cama tomando su espada a toda velocidad, lentamente Se acerco a la puerta, una vez que estaba segura de Que La princesa estaba escondida abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y puso la espada contra el cuello de Quien golpeaba.

"Soy de los buenos, soy de los buenos"- Repitió el joven cerrando los ojos y rogando porque Rachel no clavara su espada en su cuello.

"¿blaine?"- Pregunto Rachel Aun sosteniendo su espada con fuerza, el joven solo asintió. "Wow ¡Blaine! Tanto tiempo sin verte y…"

"La espada Rachel"- Pidió Blaine al ver que la espada todavía seguía en su cuello, Rachel sonrío tontamente y dejo caer su espada para abrazar al muchacho.

"Lo siento, Pasa, Quinn esta bien solo es Blaine"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn apareció detrás de la Cama con su vestido de noche, Blaine rápidamente giro para no verla en su ropa intima y Rachel giro los ojos.

"Es lo mismo que un vestido".- Rachel opino y Quinn aindio con la cabeza, ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera peor era cierto era un vestido. Quinn se acerco a donde estaban ambos dos y blaine rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

"Ok, siéntense aquí, Dios Blaine cuéntame ¿Dónde haz estado"- Pregunto Rachel al joven que no podía quitar sus ojos de la princesa.

"¿eres un príncipe?"- Pregunto Quinn con inocencia al ver las ropas azules del joven.

"¿el?"- Rachel comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Blaine se avergonzó un poco. "el es un ladronzuelo de los bosques azules, por eso viste así para confundirse entre la gente.

"Doy de comer a quines lo necesitan"- Dijo Blaine excusándose.

"Si, claro, ¿tu y quien mas?"- Pregunto Rachel aguantando la risa.

"Yo necesito cosas"- Dijo Blaine y los tres echaron a reír.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"- Pregunto Rachel al ver que los ojos de Blaine empezaron a ponerse negros.

"No tengo mas… y tengo noticias buenas y malas para ustedes"- Dijo Blaine y tomo su pecho como si algo le doliera. Quinn lo observo y comenzó a asustarse al ver como sus ojos habían cambiado por completo.

"¡Maldicion, Blaine, ¿debes venir siempre a ultimo momento?"- Grito Rachel corriendo a buscar muchos frascos de colores así lo vio Quinn, rápidamente vio como Rachel comenzaba a mezclar diferentes brebajes en un solo frasco volviéndolo de un color azul.

"¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada, Rachel se puso junto a ella y la tomo de la mano para darle seguridad de que nada malo pasaría.

"Todo esta bien, Blaine, el… el es un…"- Rachel no sabia si estaba autorizada a decirlo.

"Soy un minotauro"- Dijo blaine mientras se comenzaba a retorcer sobre la silla, Rachel corrió para darle el brebaje pero el joven se negó, "tiene que ver".

Rachel se alejo de el y tomo la mano de Quinn nuevamente, la joven princesa estaba asustada, el cabello perfectamente ondulado del joven ahora cubría toda de su cara y dos cuernos había salido sobre su cabeza, el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo y su rostro angelical ahora estaba un poco deformado pero aun así podía ver a Blaine allí. "Lamento mentir"- Dijo el minotauro, esta vez su voz era grabe y estruendosa.

"¿Por qué te ocultas?"- Pregunto Quinn sin soltar a Rachel, Quinn había cambiado su posición en la transición y estaba detrás de Rachel escondida.

"¿Por qué?... Rachel ¿ella no sabe nada?"- Pregunto Blaine sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"Aun no le eh dicho Blaine"- Respondió Rachel y Sintió como Quinn se alejo de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Qué no me haz dicho?"- Pidió la princesa enojándose, ya estaba cansada de no saber lo que pasaba, ella estaba cansada de querer entender y no poder.

"Cálmate, El debe ocultarse por culpa de mi padre, cada criatura mágica debe ocultarse Quinn, mi padre los pone bajo su poder manipulándolos mentalmente y así forma un gran ejercito invencible, ¿te imaginas? Miles de minotauros, centauros, gigantes, Trolls, elfos, hadas, animales parlantes, los árboles, Quinn seria un desastre perderíamos la batalla".- Dijo Rachel y Quinn parecía comenzar a entender que no era la princesa de un pueblo común y corriente.

"Si logramos resistirnos morimos, muchos tomamos la forma humana para ocultarnos en la ciudad mágica, yo elegí el bosque azul, ya que allí nací, mis padres murieron en la primer gran batalla de los sueños pero ahora tu estas aquí y vas a cambiar eso. ¿vas hacerlo cierto?"- Pregunto el minotauro y detrás de toda su apariencia animal se podía ver a alguien frágil y asustado pidiendo por un poco de ayuda.

"Se que algo debo hacer pero no se como voy hacerlo"- Contesto Quinn apenada de no poder dar la respuesta correcta.

"Nosotros estaremos contigo cuando el momento llegue, todo Libria estará contigo, no debes temer"- Contesto el Minotauro mientras veía a Rachel colocar varias botellas con la poción en su bolso.

"Debo irme, tal vez pudieron verme, Rachel... las hadas vinieron del sur, tu padre piensa a tacar"- Contesto el Minotauro antes de beber una botella y comenzar a correr en la noche desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

"¿hadas? ¿existen?"- Pregunto Quinn casi riendo porque eso no podía ser posible.

"¿Acabas de ver un minotauro salir por esa puerta y dudas de la existencia de las hadas?"- Pregunto Rachel riendo a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Quinn.

"¡hey! Todavía no entiendo bien todo esto"- dijo Quinn riendo.

"Pues deberías, su majestad"- Rachel estaba intentado duro de aguantar la risa pero no podía.

"Me ofende princesa"- Dijo Quinn y antes de Que Rachel pudiera reaccionar le tiro un panecillo por la cabeza.

"no debiste hacer eso"- Rachel recogió el panecillo del suelo lo miro con amor y antes de que Quinn reaccionara el panecillo había golpeado contra su rostro.

"¡Es la guerra!"- Grito Quinn y salio a correr en busca de Rachel, la elfa rodeo la mesa escapando de Quinn pero luego quedo encerrada, la cama estaba en su camino y hacia la derecha estaba Quinn, no había salida.

"¡Tregua!"- grito Rachel pero Quinn salto sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Rachel se retorcía y no podía dejar de reír, ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la cama. Rachel vio su oportunidad y salto sobre Quinn.

"Soy un elfo recuerdas, nunca perdemos una batalla"- Dijo Rachel Atrapando las muñecas de Quinn y sosteniéndolas contra la cama.

"tengo poderes que no se cuando los controle te ganare"- Dijo Quinn comenzando a retorcerse debajo de Rachel, la elfa uso sus piernas para sostener el cuerpo de Quinn contra la cama con fuerza pero algo nuevo estaba llenando su cuerpo.

La princesa volvió a golpear sus caderas en el aire tratando de escapar de las piernas de Rachel, tras varios golpes y roces en la entre pierna de Rachel que no entendia que era ese sensación de humedad, Los ojos de la elfa se abrieron con una expresión diferente, Quinn se detuvo cuando vio que Rachel soltó sus muñecas.

"¿lo sentiste también?"- Pregunto Rachel acostándose al costado de Quinn.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Quinn se veía avergonzada y un poco acalorada pero no entendía bien que sucedía o de que hablaba Rachel.

"esa cosa en el estomago, como si ardiera algo allí"- Contesto Rachel levantando su vestido de noche para ver su estomago.

"¿aquí?"- Pregunto Quinn apoyando su mano debajo del ombligo de Rachel.

"Si, lo siento de nuevo"- Rachel sonaba cansada y asustada pero Quinn encontraba interesante esa nueva situación.

"Yo no siento nada"- Dijo Quinn con inocencia y ambas se miraron en silencio.

"Déjame ver"- Pidió Rachel con coraje, Quinn levanto su vestido con suavidad y con un poco de curiosidad también, Rachel llevo la mano sobre el estomago de Quinn y antes de tocarla la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta. La princesa asintió con la cabeza y la mano de Rachel se poso debajo de su ombligo, Quinn se quedo sin aliento la mano fría de Rachel contra su piel caliente pero aun así no podía sentir eso que Rachel había dicho.

"No lo siento"- Quinn parecía enojada con ella misma por no poder sentir eso que Rachel había mencionado, la elfa arrastro su mano por el estomago de Quinn antes de retirarla del cuerpo de la princesa y allí, mientras la mano de Rachel estaba alejándose de su cuerpo Quinn lo sintió, Su rostro cambio por completo y su respiración hizo un pequeño cambio.

"¿Lo sentiste?"- Pregunto Rachel volviendo a repetir al movimiento, incluso alejando su mano fuera del cuerpo de Quinn como lo había hecho la primera vez.

"wow… ¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando su estomago.

"es como que necesitas mas, y quieres mas, me hormiguea la espalda y el vientre, ¿será magia?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn con dulzura. La princesa se acerco mas a Rachel para colocar su mano nuevamente sobre el abdomen de la elfa, esta vez mas cerca, la mano de Quinn se deslizo con suavidad sobre el estomago de Rachel, Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y el dolor, ese dulce dolor volvía a sus cuerpos con mas fuerza. Rachel dejo hacer su mano un poco mas y Quinn se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo se movió instintivamente. Rachel quito su mano a toda velocidad y Quinn hizo lo mismo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración era un poco acelerada.

"¿Qué es?". Pregunto Quinn, su voz sonaba un poco mas grabe y su respiración susurraba algo que ninguna de las dos podía entender.

"no se pero me gusta"- Rachel estaba muy nerviosa en este momento y muy estresada por no poder entender la naturaleza de este sentimiento.

"También me gusta"- Susurro Quinn sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Se siente tan mal"- Rachel seguía recostada sobre la cama pensando en ese sentimiento, ¿quien era eso que ella no conocía? ¿Era bueno o malo?

"¿y si es magia?"- Pregunto Quinn.

"No lo se, Nunca escuche de una magia así, dentro del cuerpo"- Rachel parecía asustada pero a su vez intrigada por esta nueva magia.

"vamos a descubrirlo juntas, estamos en todo esto juntas"- Dijo Quinn como si esto que les pasara fuera algo malo, Rachel volvió a acostarse ya que Blaine había irrumpido en la madrugada, Quinn instintivamente y como si naciera de lo mas profundo de su cuerpo y abrazo a Rachel contra su cuerpo, comenzando a disfrutar esas sensaciones extrañas que sus cuerpos tenían cuando estaban en contacto.

Hacia el sur, muy lejos de donde Rachel y Quinn dormían, Santana estaba todavía en su campamento precario. Se puso de pie e inspecciono el reino de las hadas que ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma, una vez que se aseguro de que todos estuvieran fuera, lanzo una flecha con fuego en su punta hacia el camino del elfo.

"¡ES LA GUERRA!"- Grito El primer el elfo cuando la flecha golpeo contra la madera prendida fuego.

"Avisadle al rey"- ordeno un soldado y el joven mensajero corrió por las calles de polvo ingresando en el castillo con su preciado mensaje.

"Mi rey"- Llamo el joven poniéndose de rodillas ante el rey que puso su anillo a la altura del rostro del joven para que lo besara.

"Dime"- Apanónar estaba cansado de noticias entupidas.

"Santana a enviado un mensaje señor, las hadas no se han rendido"- El joven parecía nervioso y esperaba que este fuera el mensaje que le rey deseaba escuchar.

"Ve y dile a mis generales que preparen sus ejércitos, quiero a todos los elfos mas sanguinarios en las primeras filas, quiero que asesinen a todas esas hadas, quiero que dejen de existir… Mad es mía"- Apanónar sonaba lleno de odio y poder la mismo tiempo, el joven mensajero volvió a inclinarse antes de correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

"es la guerra, es la guerra"- Coreaba el mensajero anunciando a todos los soldados que debían presentarse ante sus generales.

Santana seguía sentada en el suelo esperando por una señal del cielo, ¿debía luchar? ¿debía huir? ¿debía perdonar? Mientras la joven elfa seguía pensando que debía hacer con su destino escucho algunos movimientos dentro del bosque. Rápidamente tomo su espada y se puso en posición defensiva.

Los pasos de alguien se acercaban con rapidez, Santana comienzo a asustarse, cuando los árboles dejaron ver a una mujer que levitaba del suelo, con un gran vestido verde de hojas cocidas y flores aromatizadas, en su cabeza llevaba una corona de flores y cada vez que avanzaba las plantas que había muerto renacían y las que estaban enfermas curaban, las aves rodeaban a la mujer.

"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto Santana sin bajar su espada.

"yo soy la madre"- Santana sintió esas palabras dentro de su corazón y no entendía como era posible que esta extraña despertara sus instintos, como era posible que ella sintiera que esa mujer era su madre. La mujer se acerco un poco más y Santana no tenia miedo Santana se sentía débil como si pudiera llorar en los hombros de esa mujer. "Todo estará bien Sany"- Susurro La mujer cuando Santana callo llorando en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<br>**La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Woahhh ¿quieren beso? son dos chicas vírgenes e inocentes que jamas fueron tocadas con segundas intenciones, que no saben ni lo que significa amar y ustedes quieren Lemon cochinas de mierda. XD<br>_

_me encanta esa expectativa que se va creando con ellas porque te dan ganas de empujarlas y decirles besense ahora, pero son tan tiernas. _

_Ohhh ¿quien es la mujer del final?_

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de actualizar.  
><strong>

** 3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**

* * *

><p><strong>ThemagicworldofFaberry . tumblr . Com<br>en este Tumbrl van a encontar el Mapa de Libria y otras imágenes re petes.**


	8. Chapter 8

LEFAY II

* * *

><p>Rachel comenzó a sentir el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo, Lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió que Quinn no estaba a su lado, sobre exaltada salto de la cama pero rápidamente se relajo al escuchar la voz de la princesa.<p>

"buenos días bella durmiente"- Quinn se acercaba hacia ella con todo su cabello suelto, el ahora corto vestido de lino al natural, una bandeja de plata con un te humeante y unos panecillos recién horneados.

"¿Qué le paso a tu vestido?"- Pregunto Rachel sin poder quitar la mirada de las piernas de la princesa que estaba sentando sea su lado.

"Mmm me molestaba, era muy largo y aquí solo estamos tu y yo"- Dijo Quinn cubriendo sus piernas al ver que Rachel no podía dejar de observarlas.

"Si claro, te ves bien"- Rachel lucho con todas sus fuerzas para levantar la mirada la y tratar de concentrarse solo en el desayuno. "Wow Quinn no debiste hacer esto"

"bueno es que tu siempre estas aquí para mi, me cuidas y esas cosas y yo quería hacerte algo pero si no te gusta, yo no quería que te sintieras incomoda, ¿Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn Al ver que la joven Elfa no decía nada, simplemente estaba allí sin respirar. "oh dios lo oídas, ¿lo odias cierto? NO debí hacer esto, yo…"- Quinn ya estaba apunto de levantar todo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Eres hermosa Quinn"- Escapo de los labios de Rachel casi sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, su mirada se volvió temerosa de la reacción de Quinn que simplemente estaba allí mirándola sin entender que era lo que debía decir.

"Tu también eres hermosa"- Susurro Quinn avergonzada, su mirada rápidamente cayo tratando de esquivar los ojos de Rachel y la vergüenza.

"Que irónico"- Se quejo Rachel después de unos segundos.

"¿Qué sucede?"- la joven princesa pidió nerviosa.

"Es otra vez, esa sensación, esa cosa en mi cuerpo y ni siquiera estas tocándome"- Rachel parecía frustrada por no poder entender la procedencia de estas sensaciones, Quinn corrió la bandeja de plata hacia un costado y se acerco sobre sus rodillas hacia Rachel.

"También lo siento Rach, esta en mi otra vez"- Quinn se acerco un poco mas a Rachel para poder tomar su mano pero en un movimiento hacia delante perdió el equilibrio y quedo mas cerca de la elfa de lo que pretendía, sus rostros estaban a solo unos milímetros, la respiración de Rachel seso por unos segundos y Quinn sentía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, Rachel lamió sus labios inconcientemente, Quinn bajo la mirada hacia la boca de la morena, Rachel sintió como si alguien se apoderara de su cuerpo y lo controlara cuando su mano derecha voló suavemente y acaricio el rostro de Quinn.

"¿Qué es esto?"- Pregunto Rachel Mientras sentía que sus cuerpos se acercaban mas en cada segundo.

"No se, pero me gusta"- Susurro Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel, Sus ojos se encontraron y tal vez, si tal vez sus cuerpos se tocaban un poco mas la sensación seria mas deliciosa, Rachel inclino su rostro hacia la izquierda alternando su mirada entre los ojos y la boca de Quinn, ambas querían esto pero no sabían como hacerlo.

"Yo…"-

"¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! "- Gritaron desde la puerta de entrada, Quinn cerro los ojos en señal de frustración y Rachel dejo caer su frente contra la de la rubia mientras protestaba en elfico.

"¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! "- Los gritos eran cada vez mas eufóricos, Rachel salio de la cama enojada y abrió la puerta con su mayor cara de enfado.

"Hola Rachel ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?"- Pregunto Britany emocionada de ver a su mejor amiga.

"¿britt? ¿Que carajo haces aquí? Mmm. Disculpa… ¿Esta todo bien?"- Rachel Calmo un poco su enojo al ver a la joven hada que irrumpió en su casa sin responder aquellas preguntas. Britany Voló hacia Quinn grito y dejo caer la bandeja de plata al ver que un humano tenia alas.

"¡Britany!"- grito Rachel reprendiendo a la joven hada que prácticamente estaba volando sobre Quinn. Rachel corrió hacia la princesa. "Dioss Quinn ¿estas bien?"

"Si, yo… lo siento, nunca había visto, oh lo siento mucho"- Quinn se acerco a Britany que tenia sus alas caídas y se sentía tan avergonzada que estaba apunto de llorar.-"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy la amiga de Rachel"- Britt parecía totalmente renovada, ella sabia que Quinn jamás lastimaría sus sentimientos. "¿Puedo abrazarte?"- Antes de que Quinn contestara la joven hada había saltado en sus brazos, Quinn no sabia como debía abrazarla, si podía pasar sus manos sobre sus alas o no, asíque simplemente apoyo sus manos en la cintura de brittany.

"no puedo creer que estas aquí, Rachel lo dijo, ella me lo dijo pero yo no lo creía, Mi hermana la reina me ah mandado a buscarte"- Dijo Britany tirando de Quinn para llevarla ante su hermana.

"Rachel"- pidió Quinn con ternura porque no sabia como tratar con los sentimientos de la joven hada.

"britt se que estas emocionada, peor debes calmarte y explícame lo que paso"- Pidió Rachel logrando que Britany soltara a la princesa.

"Santana llego hablamos en la puerta, ella esta bonita Rach, ¿has hablado con ella? Mi hermana le dijo que debía perdonar pero yo no se…"- Britt comenzaba a divagar.

"Britt el punto"- Pidió Rachel y la joven salio de su ensoñación asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Santana nos aviso que los elfos iba a atacar y huimos hacia los bosques azulinos"- Britt sonreía como si todo esto fuera divertido pero Rachel sabia que era mal, muy malo.

"Cambio de planes Quinn"- Dijo Rachel comenzando ajuntar todo lo que podía en un morral de cuero, Quinn entendió el mensaje y rápidamente se quito su pequeño vestido para dormir. Britt y Rachel se detuvieron por completo en lo que hacían, Quinn desnuda solo con su ropa interior inferior y su vestido en sus manos.

"Ella…"- Rachel tapo la boca de Britany antes de que diga algo inadecuado, intento con todas sus fuerzas seguir con lo que hacia pero era imposible.

"Deberías ponerte esto"- dijo Rachel cuando logro reaccionar, sus manos buscaban desesperadamente entre su ropa algo mas cómodo, encontró uno de sus trajes de elfa, Quinn miro extrañada la ropa pero no dudo en ponérsela odiaba sus vestidos largos que no la dejaban correr libremente, Rachel también cambio su atuendo mientras Britany terminaba de juntar algunas cosas.

"¿Cómo me veo?"- Pregunto Quinn saliendo detrás del biombo, llevaba botas de cuero altas sobre la rodillas, con punta redondeada y un pequeño taco hecho con las pesuñas de una vaca, también un corsé rojo y verde musgo, cubierto por una armadura en sus costados, una delicada pollera a la mitad de sus muslos y había recogido su pelo un poco para que no le molestara.

"Es…"- Esta vez fue Britany la que tapo la boca de Rachel y Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"te vez como una elfa guerrera"- Acoto Britany, Quinn sonrío al ver que Rachel llevaba un atuendo parecido pero en color violeta.

"es hora de irnos"- Rachel volvió a su personaje de cuidador, tomo el morral lleno de comida, se coloco su arco y flechas en la espalda y enfundo su espada.

"Yo quiero una espada también"- Dijo Quinn al ver que Britany llevaba una también.

"No tengo otra, pero las hadas son las mejores construyendo espadas, ellas hicieron la de tu madre"- Contesto Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y sacándola de la casa, el sol brillaba y parecía un Dia perfecto, Rachel subió a su caballo y luego ayudo a Quinn a subir tras ella.

"Brittany adelántate, ve que el camino este libre"- Dijo Rachel mientras ponía a andar el caballo, la joven hada voló a toda velocidad observando el bosque desde los aires para controlar que no hubiera problemas en el camino, Rachel vivía a unos cincuenta kilómetros del bosque azulino y no les tomaría mas de cuarenta minutos llegar.

Quinn iba con sus manos enredadas en la cintura de Rachel, el caballo había tomado velocidad y era obvio que Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa.

¿Qué esta mal?"- Pidió Quinn sobre el oído del elfa pero Rachel no respondió, Brittany apareció de la nada a su lado.

"Veo el campamento estamos cerca, voy a adelantarme"- Brittany grito contra le viento y Rachel asintió co la cabeza, se podía ver el pánico en los ojos de Quinn, ella no sabia a donde iba a donde la llevaban.

Casi deiz minutos después ya podían ver la entrada al campamento, habían tiendas por doquier en los árboles y algunas estaba armando algunas pequeñas casas de madera.

Rachel freno a medio camino, bajo del caballo ayudando a Quinn con dulzura, Miles de hadas las rodeaban y miraban a Quinn sin poder creer que ella estaba alli.

Un joven guerrero vino en busca del caballo de Rachel que se veía exhausto. Rachel saco de su bolso un terrón de azúcar.

"Dáselo después de que beba un poco de agua"- el joven asintió con la cabeza y se llevo el corcel a descansar.

Una niña se escapo de los brazos de su madre y llevo una manzana a Quinn, Quinn sonrío y se agacho para tomar la manzana."Gracias"- La niña corrió nuevamente con su madre que pido disculpas con la mirada pero a su vez estaba orgullosa de que su hija había estado en presencia de un dios.

Mad había escuchado el revuelo de las hadas que murmuraban y corrían para poder ver a la princesa. La reina salio de su gran tienda real, Quinn casi se desmaya, si las alas de britany le parecían grandes las de Mad podrían cubrirla a ella y Rachel juntas con una sola ala. Rachel Se inclino ante la reina y fue seguida por Quinn.

"¿la elegida por los dioses y la heredera de los mundos se inclinan ante mi? Siento vergüenza"- Mad sonaba realmente avergonzada y agradecida de que las joven estuviera allí.

"Sigo siendo tu amiga"- Dijo Rachel antes de dar un fuerte abrazo al a reina. "ella es Quinn"- Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano a la princesa para que ese acercara, Quinn tuvo un repentino ataque de timidez y no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Eres igual a tu madre"- Mad recorrió la mejilla de Quinn son sus suaves manos, mientras recordaba el rostro de la madre.

"¿la haz visto?"- Pregunto Quinn con la necesidad de escuchar esas respuesta, quería saber mas, necesitaba saber de su madre.

"UN JINETE SE ASERCA A TODA VELOCIODAD"- Grito Uno de los centinelas que llegaba agitado.

"¿solo uno?"- Pregunto Rachel y el joven asintió con la cabeza. Rachel tomo el primer caballo que estaba su alcance y se alejo dejando a Quinn sola en medio de todas esa hadas que querían preguntarle miles de cosas que obviamente ella ni siquiera entendía.

"ven conmigo, esto es algo que ella debe hacer"- Susurro Mad caminando junto a Quinn hacia algún lugar tranquilo donde pudieran charlar.

Rachel seguía galopando a toda velocidad.- "esta unos kilómetros delante de ti"- Grito El centinela que no iba a dejarla luchar sola si eso era lo que ella pretendía, Rachel asintió con al cabeza y saco su espada. Unos minutos mas de galope y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, ella dejo caer su espada cuando vio el caballo, cuando vio a Santana sobre el. Rachel detuvo el caballo y Santana hizo lo mismo a unos diez metros, ambas se miraron sin saber como reaccionar.

Rachel bajo de su caballo y corrió hacia donde estaba Santana, las lagrimas habían empezado a caer en el mismo instante que la había visto.

Santana parecía nerviosa pero también bajo del caballo y espero que la elfa se acercara, no pudo decir nada cuando los brazos de Rachel estaban alrededor de su cuello.

Santana no dudo en devolver el abrazo, se quedaron así en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Santana entendió que debía hablar.

"Lo siento"

Rachel apretó con mas fuerza a su hermana, Santana rompió en llanto, ella había echado junto a su padre a Rachel del reino, ella había apoyado el exilio y había mandado a matarla mas de una vez y ahora estaba pidiéndole perdón a su pequeña hermana.

"Sany te necesito, no me dejes otra vez"- Pidió Rachel como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"eres todo lo que me queda y debería haberte cuidado, Rachy, debería estar contigo desde un principio"- Santana limpiaba las lagrimas de la mejilla de su hermana menor, ellas solo tenían un año de diferencia pero aun así para Santana Rachel era su pequeña hermanita.

"papá va a odiarte por esto"- Susurro Rachel y Santana se encogió de hombros.

"el nunca me quiso Rachel, el solo quería ser el rey el mundo y tu pudiste verlo, tu pudiste ver todo eso mientras yo estaba segada por el poder… ahora lo veo todo tan claro, luego que esa mujer me enseño el camino, me dijo le futuro Rachel, tu y yo seremos felices"- Dijo Santana volviendo a abrazar a su hermana con amor.

"Vamos, ellos creen que nos matamos o algo así"- Dijo Rachel ayudando a Santana a subir a su caballo, La elfa no necesitaba ayuda pero si necesitaba el contacto con su hermana que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Rachel monto su caballo y juntas volvieron la campamento, Brittany se sentó en la parte trasera del caballo de Santana y abrazo a la elfa. "volviste".

"No dejaría que nada les pase"- Susurro Santana pero Rachel pudo escucharlo y sonrío con dulzura.

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Mad donde estaba Quinn comiendo algunas delicias que las hadas le habían preparado. Cuando las tres ingresaron Quinn estaba zambullida en un plato de frutas y cereales, a su lado tenia una gran jarra de jugo de naranja. Quinn se sorprendió al verlas y Limpio su boca llena de jugos frutales a toda velocidad intentando tragar toda la comida que tenia en su boca..

"Me haces sentir como que te eh matado de hambre"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Quinn.

"Es ella"- Dijo Santana sorprendida y Rachel asintió con la cabeza como si fuera obvio. "no, ella estaba en el bosque conmigo".

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Ayy no pude, sentia como que no era el momento para el beso, pero Wow el primer Fic que escribo con 7 capitulos y nada de besos ni lemon. me siento bien conmigo misma jajajaja<em>

_¿les gusto?_

_En fin ¿como que quinn estaba en el bosque?_

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de actualizar.**

**3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**

Pd: Las vestimentas que me viene a la mente siempre son muy parecidas a las de los elfos del Lineaje pero con un poco mas de ropa.


	9. Chapter 9

**No debo**

* * *

><p>"¿Quinn estaba allí?"- Mad se acerco a Quinn en busca de respuesta pero la joven princesa parecía no entender lo que sucedía.<p>

"No Quinn durmió conmigo, estuvo toda la noche conmigo"- Explico Rachel ganándose miradas divertidas de todos los que la rodeaban.

"Tal vez confundí, no lo se, no estuve durmiendo bien"- Se escuso Santana tratando de no hablar del tema, No ahora, con todos allí buscando respuestas en la princesa que ni siquiera sabia si Quinn era su verdadero nombre.

"Yo ni siquiera se quien eres"- Quinn decidió entrar en la conversación y Rachel rápidamente se puso a su lado.

"es mi Hermana"- Susurro Rachel aunque todos pudieron escuchar, Santana acomodo sus ropas antes de tenderle la mano a Quinn pero recibió un abrazo de parte de la princesa.

"Si eres su hermana entonces eres mi amiga"- Sonrío Quinn besando la mejilla de Santana que se sintió avergonzada, si la princesa supiera le pasado no pensaría así.

"El pasado no me dice quien eres, si no lo que hoy aquí se para delante de mi"

"¿Cómo sabes?"- Pregunto Santana nerviosa, Acaso la princesa podía ver su pasado, podía ver cuantos murieron pos su culpa ¿podía ella ver eso?

"Simplemente lo se"- Quinn volvió Sentarse para degustar algunas otras frutas con Rachel a su lado.

"Siéntate debes morir de hambre, mandare a traer algo para ti, yo debo retirarme, Cuando terminen vamos a reunirnos nuevamente"- Mad se retiro del lugar, dejando a las cuatro jóvenes solas, Santana también tomo asiento frente a la princesa y Britt no dudo en hacerlo junto a la elfa mayor.

"Ahora explícame, ¿me has visto antes?"- Pregunto Quinn y Santana asintió con la cabeza. "¿Era yo?"

"Eso creo, te veías diferente, tenias otras ropas y parecía que flotabas en el aire, las flores crecían a tu paso y el sol brillaba aun mas, yo no se lo que vi, solo que eras tu"- Explico Santana tratando de sonar clara pero parecían aun mas enredadas sus palabras cuando salían de su boca.

"Viste a mi madre"- Afirmo Quinn y Santana Negó con la cabeza, Rachel se puso nerviosa al escuchar a Quinn decir esto.

"eso no es posible"- Santana sonaba clara y segura con sus palabras, Rachel intento hacerle señas para que haga silencio peor su hermana no logro descifrarlas.

"¿Por qué no?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando a Rachel que automáticamente dejo de hacer señas e intento entrar en la mente de su hermana.

"Porque esta muerta".- Santana reacciono solo cuando vio la expresión de Quinn, la princesa obviamente no sabia eso. Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas y las gordas gotas comenzaron a caer pos sus mejillas, la joven princesa parecía en estado de shock hasta que logro mirar a Rachel.

"¿tu lo sabias?"- Pregunto Rogando que Rachel no supiera.

"Lo siento mucho"- Susurro Rachel tratando de abrazar a Quinn pero ella se negó y se alejo bruscamente de la elfa.

"yo no debi decir eso"- Dijo Santana poniéndose de pie para sostener a Quinn que solo corrió fuera de la carpa.

"Yo iré, conmigo no esta enojada"- Britt tomo una manzana y unos pañuelos de tela antes de ir tras la princesa. Quinn corrió hacia una arboleda azul donde podía ocultarse y cayo contra un árbol llorando desconsoladamente, una lagrima rozo el suelo y la tierra a su alrededor tembló.

"Ella no sabia como decirlo"- Britt se sentó junto a Quinn y le alcanzo un pañuelo de tela, Quinn lo acepto y rápidamente abrazo al hada, Britt devolvió el abrazo con ternura y dejo que la princesa se desahogue sorbe su pecho.

"¡RACHEL! ¿Por qué no le dijiste?"- Grito Santana Avergonzada y enojada.

"Estaba esperando el momento correcto"- Explico Rachel y Santana negó con la cabeza al ver que su hermana hundía su cabeza entre sus manos sin saber que hacer.

"¿el momento correcto? No hay un momento correcto, simplemente debía saberlo"- Volvió a hablar Santana esta vez un poco mas calmada y sentándose junto a su hermana para sostenerla.

"Yo… yo no quería que se fuera"- Rachel sonaba apenada y algo avergonzada al admitir eso.

"¿Qué se fuera de Libria? O ¿Qué te dejara sola?"- Pregunto Santana empezando a ver que las cosas eran un poco mas complicadas.

"Las dos"- Susurro Rachel sin mirar a su hermana que la abrazo con ternura.

"¿Ella sabe?"- Santana acaricio la espalda de su hermana y recogió algunos mechones de pelo para poder ver su rostro.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Rachel no entendía muy bien esa pregunta y Santana sonrío al ver que su pequeña hermana seguía siendo inocente.

" Ella te gusta RAch"- Santana sonrío ampliamente al ver la cara de pánico de su hermana.

"¿Qué cosas dices? Eso no es correcto Santana"- Rachel intento ponerse de pie pero Su hermana se lo impidió.

"Cuándo ella dice tu nombre tu flotas en el aire y cada vez que esta mas cerca de lo que debería tu cuerpo intenta reaccionar"- Santana Repitió un pequeño poema impuro que ambas habían leído en su niñez a escondidas de sus padres, Rachel rápidamente se sonrojo y su mirada estaba pidiendo a gritos a su hermana que se detenga.

"Como las flores en primavera su perfume te atrae, Como la brisa del verano tu cuerpo baila junto con ella".

"¡Basta!"- Rachel tapo la boca de su hermana con su mano y le rogó que no siguiera.

Cuando estaba segura de que Santana no iba a seguir hablando se alejo de ella.

"Rachel… Eres la hija de afrodita, es totalmente normal que sientas pasión y amor en maneras desmedidas"- Santana explico y Rachel oculto su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza.

"Pero es una chica, es la princesa, es la hija"- Rachel sabia que estaba mal, muy mal lo que ahora sentía pero no podía controlar eso.

"¿y si ella también lo quiere?- Santana toco el punto débil de Rachel, esa pregunta que surcaba la cabeza de su hermana menor hacia días, desde el primer contacto "intimo".

"Quinn escúchame, Rachel te ama ella jamás te lastimaría"- Britt Acaricio la espalda de la princesa tratando de calmarla.

"Ella no me ama"- La princesa refuto empujando a Britt lejos, ella no quería escuchar de amor, eso no era cierto.

"Y tu la amas"- Britt pensó en voz alta y Quinn entro en pánico.

"No, ¡no es correcto! Yo… yo debo estar con un príncipe que me ayude a reinar"- Quinn sonaba incrédula de sus propias palabras pero Brittany solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿no es correcto, cierto?"

"¿Por qué no? ¿acaso hay una ley que prohíba el amor?"- Brittany era un hada y las hadas creían en el amor puro sin importar de quine viniera, incluso su hermana estaba enamorada de un minotauro.

"no lo creo"- Quinn sonrío un poco pero aun en su cabeza se debatía si era correcto o no, que debía hacer.

"debes perdonarla, ella seguramente no sabia como decirlo, Rachel no quiere verte mal. ¿Acaso no has visto su rostro cuando tus lagrimas comenzaron a caer? Ella estaba devastada."- Britany le tendió la mano a la princesa para emprender el camino de vuelta.

"¿porque no vino por mi?"- Pregunto Quinn caminando junto a Britany que sonrío ante la obvia respuesta.

"¿acaso dejarías que ella hable contigo en un momento así?"- Britt sabia que Quinn no iba a responder y ya casi estaban entre la multitud, ambas caminaron en silencio hacia la carpa, donde Rachel y Santana estaban hablando de estupideces sin sentido mientras aguardaban el regreso de sus amigas.

Quinn entro a la carpa y Santana que estaba sentada frente a la entrada pudo verla primero, y También visualizo a Brittany haciéndole señas por detrás para que salga, Santana se puso de pie y Rachel entendió que no estaban solas, Rápidamente giro y encontró a la princesa con los ojos hinchados. Santana se escuso con una reverencia y salio de la carpa dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Rachel se puso de pie y camino hacia Quinn con un poco de vergüenza y temor.

"lo siento mucho, yo no sabia…"- Quinn abrazo a Rachel y se quebró nuevamente, Ambas cayeron al suelo y allí se quedaron mientras Quinn seguía su duelo por la perdida del ser que mas amaba aun sin conocerla.

"Yo te amo Quinn y nunca dejare que nada te pase"- Susurro Rachel mientras sostenía a La princesa en sus brazos, Quinn apretó con mas fuerza a Rachel contra su cuerpo y casi respondió pero su mente le jugo una mala pasada y pensó con todas sus fuerzas. "yo te amo a ti"- Rachel escucho el pensamiento de la princesa y agradeció a los dioses que la joven aun no supiera controlar su propia mente.

El campamento de Apanónar se había establecido en la orillas de bosque sobre la parte interna, Los soldados corrieron gritando pero la llegar a Lefay no había nadie allí, revisaron hasta el ultimo rincón en busca de algún hada pero nadie estaba allí, incluso desde hacia días.

"Mi señor, las hadas han huido"- hablo un general ingresando a la tienda del rey, Apanónar se puso de pie, saco su espada y la puso sobre el cuello de una anciana mujer con cataratas en los ojos, la piel arrugada y su pelo gris enmarañado.

"Dime bruja, ¿Dónde están las hadas?"- Pidió el rey apretando la espada un poco mas para hacer notar a la mujer su urgencia.

La bruja le hizo una seña al rey para que se agachara y escuchara el secreto, una vez que le hombre estaba a su altura con una de sus largas y filosas uñas provoco una pequeña herida en el brazo del rey, los soldados rápidamente reaccionaron pero el rey les impido seguir al ver que la bruja chupaba la sangre de su uña.

"Tus hijas son una, tu descendencia te traiciona y la profecía se acerca"- La vieja rompió el pasto y se marchito en sus manos en cuestión de segundos, Apanónar sonrío al ver esto pero la mujer negó con la cabeza. "Tus hijas marchitaran tu corazón, verán caer a tu ejercito y no lloraran por ti, no sigas y no perderás, continua y perecerás"

"Vieja estupida, ¿no sabes quine soy? Los Dioses me han entregado el poder de gobernar y eso hare, limpiando de razas impuras estas tierras y llevando en alto el nombre de los elfos herederos de libria"- Escupió Apanónar empujando a la bruja y vanagloriándose con los cánticos de guerra de sus soldados.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. <strong>La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>WTF? ¿Como que la mama de Quinn esta muerta? ¿como murio?<br>¿te amo? ¿Rachel y Quinn saben lo que significa un te amo?  
>Amo esta historia :)<br>_  
>ok me pongo seria, ¡ PERDÓN! pero ya empece la facultad y no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, aparte no estuve muy bien por lo cual no tenia ganas ni de escribir, complicado, Anyway si comentan mucho y me dejan mensajes felices la próxima semana actualizo.<p>

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de actualizar.**

**3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**

Pd: Prometo actualizar una vez por semana esta historia una vez que termine con Faberry esta pasando, ya que solo le quedan dos o tres capítulos a esa historia.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Luna**

* * *

><p>"Su majestad, eh aquí su grupo de entrenamiento"- Mad se paseo frente a Quinn antes de comenzar la presentación de las personas que enseñarían a la princesa todo lo que necesitaba para poder tomar el trono y derrotar a los elfos oscuros.<p>

"este es Blaine, quien te enseñara el arte de la espada, Rachel aquí te enseñara a usar tu mente, y tu corazón para leer las necesidades del mundo, Santana te enseñara a escurrirte incluso en una casa de espejos y a domar el arco y la flecha, y los mas importantes, Will… Maestro del agua, Sue maestra del fuego, Emma maestra de la tierra y Shelby maestra del aire. Estos 7 son los 7, días que los dioses pidieron, esto son los marcaos por Apolo para guiarte en tu camino."- Quinn observo al grupo y se sintió avergonzada de no estar a la altura de las destrezas de sus maestros.

"Rachel es tu mitad, destina a cambiar al mundo de la mano de la hija, Rachel no solo te enseñara como usar tu mente, ella te enseñara a unir tus poderes, a ser uno con la madre y la tierra, porque los dioses la bendicen y le dan el poder de ser quien cuide y vele por ti, y la recompensa de ser quien se siente a tu derecha."- mad termino sus palabras parada junto a Rachel que miro a Quinn avergonzada mientras seguía manteniendo su cabeza inclinada, Quinn sonrío y Santana no pudo evitar poner sus ojos. La ceremonia de presentación ya casi estaba sobre su Finn cuando Brittany llego corriendo y se unió a la fila.

"¿brittany que haces?"- Susurro Santana. Pero la Joven hada decidió hablar en vos alta.

"os ruego su majestad que acepte mis enseñanzas también, no eh sido bendecida por los dioses y no puedo dar mucho mas que los elegidos, pero se que puedo enseñarle del amor, del pueblo, de la gente a la que guiaras, de los que estaremos contigo incluso si vendaran nuestros ojos y cerraran nuestros oídos. Pido su bendición, pido que me permita acompañarla en su viaje"- Brittany termino de rodillas tomando la Mano de Quinn, Mad estaba sorprendida, ella no sabia que bRittany podía ser tan elocuente.

"Dicen que las Hadas dan suerte y son para la protección del corazón, y creo que eso es lo que nos hace falta aquí"- Quinn sonrío al ver la emoción en el rostro de Brittany.

"Entonces esta decidió son 8 los que acompañaran a la princesa y reina, a la madre y la hija. Son 8 los que armaran el camino de uno que liberara al pueblo de Libria"- Cuando Mad termino de hablar toda la multitud de hadas y peregrinos que había llegado para la ceremonia, (entre ellos, algunos trolls, gigantes, animales parlantes y minotauros) gritaron de felicidad y rápidamente se dio comienzo a una gran fiesta, la música festiva comenzó a sonar por todo le bosque azul y los árboles parecían bailar con le viento.

Todos danzaban mientras la noche iba cayendo, y un gran banquete desgastaban los que estaban hambrientos, Quinn había bailado con cada uno de los muchachos que intento cortejarla y Rachel miraba desde una esquina mientras recibía las bendiciones y obsequios para el viaje que haría junto a Quinn.

"Creo que es mi turno"- Un joven Alto de ojos azules y cabello dorado se acerco a Blaine para pedir la mano de Quinn, Baline asintió con una sonrisa y Quinn sintió que estaba perdida.

"Soy Sam, hijo de Tram, rey de las tierras mágicas del oeste"- Sam se presento y rápidamente tomo la mano de Quinn para comenzar a bailar la siguiente piesa medieval.

"es un placer sam"- Quinn intento no sonar interesada, no quería enviar las señales incorrectas a los muchachos.

"Eres aun mas hermosa en persona"- el cumplido llego a oídos de Rachel en cuestión de segundos, no era que ella estaba escuchando esa conversación, bueno si lo estaba haciendo.

"No me gusta el"- Santana murmuro y Rachel decidió indagar un poco sobre el joven, rápidamente entro en la mente del muchacho que estaba perdido en la belleza de Quinn como para notar que alguien husmeaba sus pensamientos.

"Elfo"- Dijo Rachel tomando su espada.

"Sabia que por algo no me gustaba"- Santana camino hacia le joven y lo empujo lejos de Quinn.

"¿Qué haces?"- Pidió Quinn pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta Rachel la estaba sacando de la multitud que se había agolpado.

"no es seguro"- comento Rachel mientras llevaba a Quinn hacia el bosque.

Santana empujo su espada sobre el cuello del muchacho que nada podía hacer cuando vio miles de flechas apuntando a su cabeza.

"muéstrate"- Ordeno Mad y Sam dejo escapar su verdadera apariencia, un elfo, sus orejas puntiagudas aparecieron y sus ojos se volvieron negros, rápidamente los soldados amarraron al muchacho y lo encerraron en una celda mágica que habían preparado, con algunos conjuros las hadas trabaron los cerrojos y solo se abrirían si lo que había en el corazón de Sam era honesto y bueno.

"debemos movernos, Si el llego aquí, mi padre debe saber donde estamos"- Santana comenzó a tomar sus cosas para ir en busca de su hermana, los 7 maestros tenían todo preparado para emprender el viaje, mad sabia que la guerra estaba cerca por lo que decidió detener la fiesta y pedir a su pueblo calma y orden mientras hacían conjuros de invisibilidad, sobre el campamento.

"Rachel detente, creo que no nos sigue nadie" – a Quinn le faltaba el aliento de tanto correr, Rachel la observo un segundo y se detuvo, mientras buscaba entre los árboles que no hubiera nadie allí.

"Bien, descansemos"- Rachel se sentó en un árbol frente a Quinn que la miro extrañada.

"¿estas enojada?"- Pregunto Quinn acercándoos e a Rachel y sentándose a su lado.

"no, ¿porque habría de estarlo?"- el tono de voz de Rachel sonaba un poco alterado, Quinn noto eso y rápidamente tomo la mano de la elfa.

"¿Qué esta mal? No quiero que te enojes conmigo"- Rachel no pudo controlar todos sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar. "no, no llores, no hagas eso, dime en que puedo ayudarte"- Quinn pidió desesperada.

"no se hacer con esto, todo esto que pienso esta mal y no es correcto Quinn"- Rachel noto Que Quinn se acerco un poco mas. La rubia limpio las lágrimas de Rachel con un pañuelo que tenía escondido en sus ropas.

"¿que es lo incorrecto?"- Pregunto Quinn presionando a Rachel a decir lo que ambas querían escuchar.

"la manera en que quiero estar a tu lado y las cosas que me produce tu perfume, yo no se que hacer con eso"- Rachel volvió a romper en llanto apenada y avergonzada, Quinn lentamente comenzó a comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y su cuerpo comenzó a tener una reacción rara, el rubor ocupo sus mejillas y una sensación extraña apareció en su estomago.

"yo también quiero eso"- Susurro Quinn y su voz sonó nerviosa, incluso su respiración parecía dificultarse.

El silencio tomo lugar y ambas se observaron buscando la respuesta a cual debía ser la siguiente frase, los árboles ya no danzaban con le viento y se mantenía atentos dejando que la luna alumbre sus rostros.

"no se, como… yo quiero bes… pero no se, yo nunca"- Rachel escondió su rostro entre sus manos y Quinn sonrío tímidamente.

"yo tampoco… me refiero nunca… eso"- Quinn parecía un tomate de lo colorada que estaba, los árboles parecían querer inclinarse y empujarlas pero debían dejar que las niñas se tomen el tiempo que sea necesario.

"Voy a… ¿puedo?"- Rachel se estaba acercando y Quinn simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la respiración de Rachel sonaba acelerada a medida que mas se acercaba, sus rostros estaban a milímetros, pero realmente no sabían que hacer, Quinn cerro la distancia sin mover su boca, Rachel hizo lo mismo y pareció como un choque, realmente no era un beso, era como si sus bocas se habían pegado, Rachel sintió que la electricidad corría por su cuerpo y dejo escapar un suspiro, cuando su boca se abrió para dejar salir el aire, entendió que si movía sus labios podía ser mas interesante, Quinn copio le movimiento, y ahora todo parecía tener forma, pero no duro mucho hasta que Rachel se alejo de ella, en silencio y un poco aturdida.

Quinn no quería detenerse, necesitaba explorar mas, que apenas se habían tocado por le amor de dios. La rubia no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado hasta que sintió que su mano estaba tomando a Rachel por el cuello y llevándola nuevamente a otro beso, esta vez si aprecia un beso, sus labios chocaron pero rápidamente sus bocas empezaron a explorar con nuevos movimientos, Rachel descubrió que podía usar su lengua y Quinn dejo escapar un sonido extraño para ambas pero no le prestaron atención, sus lenguas chocaron y las manos de Rachel volaron a la cintura de Quinn apretando con sus puños la ropa como si quisiera algo mas pero no sabia que.

Quinn estaba empujando a Rachel cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas fuerte, sus bocas húmedas seguían danzando…

"Oh por dios"- Santana Dijo en voz alta y Rachel se paro bruscamente, Quinn cubrió su rostro mientras los maestros miraban hacia otro lado, Brittany tenia ganas de aplaudir pero Santana sostenía sus manos para que no lo haga lo que era en vano ya que sus alas se batían con tanta fuerza que parecía que podía aplaudir con ellas.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Rachel sonó frustrada pero a la vez avergonzada.

"No lo mismo que tu, eso es obvio"- Santana dejo escapar una risa burlona peor se puso seria al ver el rostro de Rachel que ardía de ira. "Debemos partir, aquí esta tu caballo, los elfos encontraron el campamento".

"Bien, Quinn vamos"- Rachel subió a su caballo y Quinn detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura. Santana las observo y estaba apunto de hacer un comentario cuando el caballo de Rachel comenzó a moverse.

"Después de alejarse de los bosques un poco el grupo decidió pasar la noche en una zona rocosa, Rachel ayudo a preparar un tienda para Quinn y luego se alejo a hacer la primer guardia en la roca mas alta donde podía ver la pradera al oeste y los bosques azules al este, Los demás fueron a dormir en lugares estratégicos en caso de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Rachel se sentó a la luz de la luna, a observar el horizonte apenas podía concentrarse en su tarea, todo lo que podía pensar era en Quinn, tan inmersa estaba en el recuerdo de ese beso que no noto que había alguien detrás de ella, hasta que dos delicadas manos rodearon su cintura.

"hey"- Susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel que no dudo en girar para encontrase con los ojos verdes de la princesa que brillaban a la perfección con la luz de la luna.

"Hey"- Rachel repitió nerviosa, Quinn sintió que era el momento nadie las interrumpiría y necesitaba volver a besar a Rachel, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

"¿no hay peligro?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando hacia la pradera y Rachel negó con la cabeza, no hizo falta mas que eso para que Quinn saltara sobre las piernas de Rachel, Una frente a la otra, Las manos de Rachel estaban sobre la cintura de Quinn que tenia sus manos enredadas en el cuello de Rachel, no hizo falta pedir permiso, sus boca se encantaron rápidamente, Sus cuerpos se pegaron en un instante, y las estrellas se aliñaron a ver lo que los dioses habían planeado, el sol quiso asomar para no perderse nada pero la luna opaco su esplendor con romance.

La noche oculto, cuido y mimo dos corazones que deseaban amor, que buscaban encontrar el perfecto silencio donde sus ojos dijeran lo que apenas entendían.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. <strong>La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS<br>¿algun pedido? _

_OK, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO pero tengo 8 parciales y 16 trabajos practicos para entregar este cuatrimestre, mas el trabajo, mas estudiar dioss desde q empeze la facu duermo 5 horas por dia pero tengo buenas notas hasta el momento entonces lo vale._

_No les quiero prometer nada, lo único que no voy a abandonar la historia, Ojala alguien la siga leyendo porque realmente me gusta mucho este fic._

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de actualizar.**

**3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eres lo que eres.

* * *

><p>"Cada vez que vallas a lanzar una flecha debes apuntar hacia uno de los costados del blanco según el viento, si el viento viene del Norte apuntaras al norte del blanco, solo un poco para que en la trayectoria el viento mueva la flecha un poco hacia el punto exacto" – Santana estaba apuntando a un árbol que habían pintando con un gran corazón y en el centro un pequeño circulo blanco, apenas termino de decir sus palabras miro a Quinn para asegurarse de que había escuchado y dejo escapar la flecha, justo en el blanco Quinn se asombro y pensó que ella no podía hacer eso.<p>

"Okeii… emmm… ¿que?"- Quinn Miraba le arco y la flecha en su mano y demonios ella sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo.

"Solo inténtalo"- pidió Santana rogando que pudiera, como era previsible la flecha no voló mas de dos metros.

"no voy a poder, no sirvo para esto"- Gimoteo Quinn apunto de lanzar el arco al suelo.

"Vas a estar aquí hasta que te salga, y mas vale que le pongas un poco de actitud a esto porque si no estaremos todo el Dia aquí"- Santana entrego otra flecha a la princesa, la ayudo a acomodarla… "Solo cierra los ojos, olvida quien crees que eres, escucha el viento, el te susurrar cosas que ni los elfos podemos escuchar, deja salir tu instinto"- Susurro Santana antes de alejarse, Quinn cerro los ojos, intento escuchar el viento pero nada.

"¿Como se supone que escuche el viento?"- Dijo La princesa abriendo solo uno de sus ojos.

"cierra los malditos ojos y escucha el maldito viento"- Grito Santana y Rachel que estaba observando desde una roca comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"estas loca…"- Rachel camino hacia ambas chicas. "el viento es parte de ti, tu lo controlas, si no lo quieres aquí tu lo detienes, solo imagina que el no pude tocar tu flecha, solo imagina que no puede detenerte"- Rachel ayudo a Quinn a levantar sus brazos en posición otra vez y luego se alejo lentamente.

Quinn cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente varias veces y lentamente comenzó a sentir como la brisa golpeaba su rostro como una caricia, su respiración se acelero y el viento también.

"Relájate, tu lo controlas"- Susurro Rachel a lo lejos y Quinn Cambio su respiración nuevamente, Abrió sus ojos y miro hacia le blanco y parecía que este flotara, que no había nadie mas allí, podían volar las aves frente a el y ellas no las vería porque su mirada estaba en el blanco, Quinn contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y el viento seso por completo, la flecha surco los 30 metros de distancia y se clavo en el centro del blanco.

"¡OH my…! ¿Viste eso? La flecha yo, lo sostenía y bueno después, no escuche nada y solo…. Yo. ¿VISTE ESO?"- Quinn estaba actuando como una pequeña niña que había logrado su cometido y todos estaban sonriendo tiernamente a ella. Quinn se acerco para obtener un beso de recompensa de Rachel pero Santana se interpuso.

"veamos… son 150 árboles los que están marcados, entrenaras tu vista para ver en ellos el blanco, entrenaras tu velocidad, tu destreza y sobre todo tu paciencia porque no besaras a esta joven hasta que hayas terminado"- Santana empujo en las manos de Quinn un puñado de flechas antes de empujar lejos a su hermana menor de las garras de la princesa enfurecida.

"¿Rachel?"- se quejo la princesa haciendo puchero pero Rachel solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros. "¡Bien! Me ganare mi maldito beso"- Quinn comenzó con los primeros tres árboles y nada mal tres de tres era bueno, pero que eran ciento cincuenta

Que a ese ritmo iba a llegar dentro de siglos a besar a Rachel, Quinn pensó que era una estupidez pero si lanzaba 3 flechas al mismo tiempo tal vez terminaría más rápido, La princesa tomo tres flechas y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír, era lo que el grupo esperaba que Quinn comience a reaccionar como su corazón le pedía y dejara de pensar en una explicación para cada una de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, Las tres primeras flechas dieron en el blanco, Quinn sonrío orgullosa de si misma y volvió a tomar tres flechas, cada tiro era perfecto, las flechas se desviaban cada una hacia el árbol que debían, Quinn estaba controlando el viento sin incluso saber que lo hacia en menos de 10 minutos había matado a 150 hombres.

"eso es de lo que asjdk"- Rachel fue callada por un beso de Quinn. "hablaba".

"Muy bien Quinn, pero aun debemos trabajar en tu protección, única creíste que fueran enemigos, eran árboles en tu mente, peor en la guerra, se moverán, estar todos intentando matarte… ¿entiende eso?"- Dijo Santana bajando la felicidad de Quinn al suelo y enterrándola en un cofre hasta nuevo aviso.

"si, lo entiendo"- Quinn bajo la mirada la suelo, obviamente debía empezar a entender que esto no era un juego, que había vidas en peligro y la suya era el botín.

"Rachel, las flechas"- Pidió Santana Rachel simplemente sonrío y en cuestión de segundos todas las flechas estaban reagrupadas en un cesto junto a Quinn.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tu?... dios no entiendo"- Quinn observo a Rachel, como demonios había traído todas las flechas si no se movió, es que no era posible.

"debes creer para hacer"- dijo Britt acercando un baso de agua a la princesa.

"Yo creo".- Contesto Quinn antes de beber toda el agua de un santiamén.

"Si yo te digo que tu puedes crear fuego con tus manos ¿lo crees?"- Pregunto Sue acercándose lentamente a Quinn.

"eso es imposible"- Contesto la princesa pero Sue solo realizo un chasquido de dedos y su mano estaba en llamas. "¿era imposible?"

"Quinn debes relajar tu mente, debes comenzar a creer que cada una de estas cosas no existe sin ti"- Will camino delante de ella con una sonrisa.

"¿sin mi?"- Quinn cuestiono inconcientemente lo que le habían dicho y las miradas se posaron sobre Rachel.

"¿Quieres ver que seria esto si tu no existieras Quinn?"- Rachel Tomo la mano de la princesa y Quinn comenzó a sentir un frío helado recorrer su columna. "Sígueme"- susurro Rachel dentro de Quinn y la princesa cayo en un profundo trance controlado por Rachel.

"¿Qué es esto?"- Susurro Quinn a Rachel cuando abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo se veía gris, Rachel no estaba con ella y eso la asustaba pero ella podía sentirla. "¿Dónde estas? ¿Rachel?" – Llamo la princesa con fuerza pero su vos se apago en la niebla y se perdió el eco en la oscuridad.

"no estas sola"- Susurro una voz en su cabeza, Quinn sabia inmediatamente que era Rachel, ella estaba pero no podía verla, Quinn camino un poco mas y los árboles ahora estaban secos y tenían un color oscuro, el suelo parecía quemado y el cielo lloraba.

"Cuidado, alguien viene"- Advirtió Rachel y Quinn rápidamente se escabullío detrás de un árbol de gran tamaño.

Los soldados de Apanónar aparecieron entre la niebla, vestidos de negro y con sellos reales en sus armaduras, la tierra se estremecía en cada paso que daban, estaban buscando algo Quinn podía ver en sus ojos el mismo infierno pero ella no temía, ella no debía temerles aunque su miedo se intensifico la ver un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, con la cejas tupidas, con un traje de guerra negro y una gran capa aterciopelada en negro, ese hombre era el mismo diablo caminando frente a ella.

"No quiero que ni un solo humano quede vivo"- Apanónar levanto su vos antes de abrir un portal camino a las tierras de los humanos. Quinn quedo en silencio pero no pudo evitar hacer ruido cuando asomo su cabeza un poco y pudo ver que el portal era una entrada directa al castillo donde sus padres humanos Vivian.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- Pregunto Un soldado empuñando su espada y comenzando a husmear en busca de algo.

"Rachel van a encantarme"- Quinn intento comunicarse con Rachel pero el pánico la estaba paralizando, no sabia como actuar como reaccionar.

"Te tengo"- Dijo un soldado asustando a Quinn que instintivamente corrió hacia el lado contrario pero solo choco con un imponente hombre que la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta los pies de Apanónar.

"Yo te mate"- Apanónar por un momento tuvo miedo por un segundo sus ojos mostraron solo temor al ver a la joven Princesa delante de el, Quinn no supo que responder así que solo espero que Rachel viniera a rescatarla. "¡No es posible! ¡YO TE MATE!"- Grito Apanónar y su vos se hizo eco por todo Libria, Quinn cerro los ojos cuando vio la gran espada de oro levantarse por sobre su cabeza…

"¿Quinn? ¡Hey! ¡Quinn!"- Rachel estaba tratando de que Quinn volviera en si, la joven princesa abrió lentamente los ojos, asustada y vio que allí estaba Rachel, que nada era gris y que estaba sobre un colchón de suave y tupido césped. La primer reacción de Quinn fue abrazar fuertemente a Rachel y comenzar a llorar.

"¿Qué viste?"- Pregunto Brittany sacando un delicado pañuelo de su diminuta cartera tejida con hojas de parra.

"Esto pero había un hombre malo parecido a Rachel y Santana pero con pelo blanco"- Comenzó Quinn y de fondo se escucho el murmullo de Santana que solo decía - "Papa"- Quinn continuo hablando y contó exactamente lo que había visto, como fue, que sintió e incluso su piel se volvió fría al contarlo y el invierno amenazo con llegar en pleno verano.

"eso es malo, muy malo"- Susurro Will y Sue asintió con la cabeza, Emma intento no demostrar pánico en su mirada pero sus ojos se volvieron del color de la tierra.

"¿es malo?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada.

"Quinn yo solo abrí la puerta de tu mente, tu puedes ver el futuro, el pasado y todo lo que suceda ahora mismo, ese podría ser un futuro si tu no aceptas lo que eres, si no entrenas, si no te preparas, ese hombre que viste es mi padre terrenal, Apanónar, el solo quiere matarte y tomar el control de los mundos."- Rachel explico a la princesa que no tenia intenciones de soltar su mano.

"¿Cómo era la espada el sostenía?"- Pregunto Shelby y todos quedaron encantados por el sonido de su voz.

"emm… no se… emm déjame pensar… era de oro y tenia una esmeralda incrustada en su mango, tenia cortes como de rayos en su hoja, y era dos veces mas grande que el, podía ver mi rostro en ella, podía ver mi muerte, recuerdo que tenia una inscripción pero no supe leerla, no pude entender lo que decía"- Quinn se esforzó para recrear la inscripción pero solo tenia garabatos grabados en su mente.

"déjame ver"- Pidió Santana y sin mas entro en la mente de Quinn en solo dos segundos había visto lo suficiente. "No es elfico"

"obviamente no, porque es la espada del olimpo"- Blaine se acerco al grupo, y los maestros asintieron con la cabeza tristemente.

"¿La espada del olimpo?"- Pregunto Rachel que sentía que ya no podía comprender nada.

"Dice la profecía que un tirano entrara al olimpo y hurtara la espada forjada por los dioses, la única capaz de matar a un Dios, esa espada se creo para matar demonios y dioses impíos, si esa espada cayera en manos de Apanónar seria tu fin"- Blaine miro a Quinn con compasión y miedo.

"¿entonces? ¿voy a morir?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada.

"es solo un futuro alternativo Quinn, no sabemos que va a pasar realmente, vistes lo que querías ver, viste lo que pasaría si hoy tu te enfrentaras a Apanónar, no estas lista para el, eres una presa fácil"- explico Will caminando hacia Quinn. "todo esta en ti Quinn, entiendes que si tu corazón no late el mundo muere? Si no respiras no existe el aire, si no amas no existe le verano, si no lloras no llueve, eres el mundo".

"Si como si eso hiciera las cosas mas simples"- Dijo Quinn asustada.

"eso no es todo, no eres una simple niña que lleva el mundo en sus manos, Quinn tienes poderes inimaginables, tu puedes cambiar el mundo con una mirada"- Shelby sonrío a la joven princesa que se sentía poderosa y diminutaza mismo tiempo.

"¿Rachel? ¿tu crees en mi?"- Pregunto Quinn y el grupo entendió que tal vez era un buen momento para dejarlas solas.

"Vamos tigre tu puedes"- Susurro Santana en la mente de su hermana que parecía golpearla con la mirada.

"Quinn si yo no creyera en ti esa noche te hubiese matado, pero algo aquí, en mi corazón me dijo que eras diferente, que no solo Libria estaba en tus manos si no yo y estoy aquí, dejando todo por ti, y no solo porque tu eres quien eres si no porque Te amo." - Quinn cerro sus ojos un momento intentando convencerse a si misma que era producto de su imaginación que Rachel no había dicho eso. "Hey… ¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Rachel entrando en pánico.

"¿dijiste que…?"- Quinn ni siquiera podía decirlo porque ella no creía que Rachel lo había dicho.

"Quinn, mírame… te amo"- Rachel repitió sin miedo al ver las pequeñas lagrimas y la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn.

"También te amo"- Quinn susurro antes de sellar el romance con un delicado beso.

"_El amor es amor, no importa como se vea en las fotos, no importa como las imágenes queden grabadas en tu mente, solo importa lo que sientas, porque al fin y al cabo cada una de esas imágenes es un sentimiento y sin ese sentimiento no somos nada."_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. <strong>La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Fack Shees!<strong>  
>I know! Perdon no me desaparesco mas, ok?<br>igual se nota a Kilometros que esta historia tiene para rato y me encanta.

Yo no soy de dedicar capitulos ni nada de eso pero este va dedicado para mi novia... y deberian agradecerle porque ya habia perdido las ganas de escribir, de verdad ya no queria escribir creia que todo lo que escribia solo me hacia desear tener un amor de pelicula y al final eso no existia... y aparecio mi novia que salio de una peli de romance y se volvio por completo mi musa. Love u R 3

pd: En cuanto a faberry como much capitulos mas y termino la historia. 

Tengo una historia pero no es un fic, solo una historia si yo la comienzo a subir en tumbrl en una pag solod e esa historia la van a leer?

* * *

><p><strong>Extraño sus comentarios :)<br>**

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de actualizar.  
><strong>

**3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Niña ****estúpida**

* * *

><p>El primer dia de entrenamiento había sido duro, pero Quinn estaba dominando el aire aunque aun ni siquiera entendía porque debía hacerlo.<br>Quinn estaba con todo el grupo frente a un gran fogón, algunas ardillas se habían unido para observar a la princesa que no dudo en mimarlas un poco.

"Quinn, vamos a dar un paseo" – Sue invito a la niña a seguirla hacia el bosque.

"Ve"- Susurro Rachel dándole seguridad de que todo estaría bien, la princesa asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente fue tras los pasos de una de sus maestras.  
>Caminaron en silencio un largo trecho, Quinn no sabia si era correcto preguntar hacia donde iban, era su maestras y seguramente tenia un motivo para esto.<p>

"¿Sabes? Cando conoci a tu madre, crei que no merecía estar frente a ella, no te imaginas cual fue mi reacción cuando me pidió que la ayudara con unos volcanes inactivos, no es que ella no pudiera hacerlo, simplemente no quería hacerlo sola…" – Sue Camino un poco mas en silencio.

"¿vas a decirme quien es mi mama? ¿Quién soy yo?"- QUin pregunto ansiosa.

"TU sabes quién eres y sabes quién es tu madre… el punto es que no lo crees"- Sue decidió que ese era un buen lugar para conversar y allí se detuvo.

"¿soy la madre naturaleza?"- QUinn pregunto casi riéndose de su pregunta idiota, eso no existía obviamente.

"Quinn tu eres la hija de un dios del Olimpo y de la única dadora de vida en estos mundos… tu madre puede hacer lo que nadie, si ella quiere riega las flores aquí y mas allá y al mismo tiempo puede llevarla nieve al norte, ella puede equilibrar los mundos y si no esta la balanza se rompe…"- Sue se detuvo para pensar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

"¿entonces ella esta viva?"- Quinn pregunto ilusionada.

"todos creen que el fuego es destructivo, que no sirve para nada y hasta me comparan con una descarga negativa de ira… no es asi ¿sabes?, el fuego es magia, el sol es fuego, lava es fuego y eso es energía, energía vital para estos mundos Quinn" – Sue explico apasionadamente.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta" – Replico la joven princesa molesta por las evasivas de Sue,

"y no seré yo quien responda esa pregunta"- Sue Retomo la caminata y Quinn esta vez no iba a esperar en silencio,

"¿y quien me dirá? ¿Necesito saber de dónde vengo?"- Quinn rogo a la mujer que sonrió.

"Tu sabes de dónde vienes, lo sabes perfectamente, el punto es que no lo creerás hasta que lo veas y es allí a donde vamos"- Sue decidió que esas serian sus últimas palabras hasta llegar a destino.

"¿vas a llevarme con mi madre?"- Quinn pregunto Emocionada incluso comenzó a arreglar su vestido pero Sue no tenía intenciones de responder a la joven. -"¿me veo como ella?"- Insistió la princesa pero al no recibir respuesta entendió que tal vez debía callarse un momento.

El bosque se volvía cada vez mas espeso y apenas podían ver, Quinn tomo la mano de Sue ya que tenia miedo de perderse, pensó que iba a encontrarse con manos ásperas y fuertes, y solo encontró delicadas manos, suaves, cansadas. Quinn no entendía porque ahora hacia frio, su cuerpo se estaba congelando.

"Tengo Frio" – Susurro Quinn.

"Lo se mi Niña, lo se" – Una delicada voz recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, Quinn intento ver pero estaba oscuro, y sabia que esa no era Sue.

"¿mama?" – Llamo la princesa casi llorando. "mama por favor".

"Shh no es el momento, solo escúchame princesita mía" – Alguien estaba acariciando su rostro, Quinn podía sentirlo, ella estaba allí pero no podía abrir sus ojos, no podía… era oscuro.

"Mami no me dejes sola, yo no puedo"- Quinn suplico como una pequeña niña.

"Tu puedes cariño, no puedo ayudarte… cometí un error y ahora es así como debo pagarlo, cariño no dejes de luchar, Tu puedes salvar los mundos, puedes salvar Libria"- La voz todavía resonaba en su cabeza cuando Quinn pudo ver la luz de la luna golpeando el bosque.

"¿mama? ¡MAMA!..." – Sue solo miro a la joven en silencio, Quinn camino por los alrededores sin alejarse mucho. "Quiero a mi mama" – Pidió llorando desconsoladamente

"Debemos irnos, ya no es seguro" – Sue tomo a la muchacha del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarla por el bosque.

"¡Quiero a mi mama! ¡exijo que me lleves con mi mama!"- Grito Quinn a Sue como si ella fuera una de sus sirvientas.

"Mira mocosa malcriada, aquí no estamos para cumplirte los caprichos, si yo digo que no es seguro, tu te mueves. ¿Quedo claro?"- Sue sostuvo a Quinn por ambos brazos haciendo que la muchacha la mirara directamente a sus ojos azules que ardían como el mismísimo fuego.

"si" – Quinn estaba asustada esa mujer podía prenderla fuego y no iba ni siquiera a intentar desafiarla.

"Corre"- Susurro Sue y Quinn no reacciono. "Llama a Rachel y Corre… ¡CORRE!" – Esta vez Sue sacudió a la muchacha para que reaccionara, Quinn comenzó a corre y Sue quedo atrás. Quinn sabía que algo malo pasaba y no podía concentrarse para llamar a Rachel mientras corría a toda velocidad sin saber hacia dónde iba.

En el campamento todos aguardaban tranquilos la llegada de Sue y Quinn pero una gran explosión en el bosque les anuncio que algo estaba mal, todos corrieron adentrándose en el bosque intentando buscar a Quinn.

"¡Quinn! ¿Dónde estas?"- Grito Rachel en la mente de la Princesa.

"No se, no se"- La voz de la joven sonaba agitada.

"Esta corriendo, sigan buscando"- Grito Rachel al grupo que se disperso, Quinn continuaba corriendo y Rachel intentaba seguir sus pasos pero la mente de Quinn estaba muy bloqueada como para que Rachel pudiera ver por donde iba.

"Hola"- un Hombre se puso en el camino de Quinn deteniéndola por completo, ella sabia quien era y también sabia que no podía enfrentarlo. "no deberías andar sola en el bosque".

"No te me acerques"- Amenazo Quinn haciendo creer al hombre que podía manejar sus poderes.

"Ni siquiera deberías estar en este mundo y lo sabes" – El hombre un poco avejentado caminaba en círculos, con la mirada fija en su presa. "esto va a ser muy fácil y rápido, ni siquiera dolerá" .

"revélame tu rostro, muéstrate tal cual eras"- Pidió Quinn, ella iba a luchar con lo poco que sabía.

"¿estas segura ¿sabes? Creí que no eras tan tonta… pero esta bien supongo que es el momento de que veas mi rostro ya que será la primera y ultima vez" – El hombre sonrió y Apanonar se volvió hacia Quinn con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, sus uñas negras acariciaban la corteza de un árbol y hacia que el valle entero se estremeciera.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Quinn asustada.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿PORQUE?!"- Grito el elfo antes de soltar una carcajada. "pongamoslo de esta manera, toda tu ascendencia arruino mi reino, mi vida, mi familia y ahora tomare lo único que realmente aman, su hija, la madre tierra, el futuro de los mundos, que idiotez poner en manos de una niña estúpida tanto poder, ni siquiera sabes que hacer con el… solo dámelo y no te matare"- Apanonar se acerco demasiado a Quinn y la niña podía sentir el aliento a muerte del elfo.

"¡No te dare nada!" – Grito Quinn y todos pudieron escuchar su voz resonar en el bosque.

"¡Tu me lo daras!¡y lo haras ahora mismo, niña estúpida!" – Apanonar tomo por el brazo a QUinn clavando sus venenosas uñas en la delicada piel de la princesa.

"Suéltame, ¡Rachel! ¡Suéltame!· - Quinn grito desesperada por ayuda pero ni siquiera el viento estaba acompañándola.

"¿Rachel? Oh debo felicitarte por eso, enamorar a mi hija para tener a mi familia en mi contra, es una buena jugada princesita el problema es que no me interesa porque no es mi hija"- Apanonar sonrió en las últimas palabras logrando que Quinn realmente se enoje. "¿alguien esta enojada? pones la misma estúpida cara que tu madre cuando te enojas"

"No hables de mi madre, Tu no sabes nada de ella" – Quinn gruño al elfo que solo clavo sus uñas un poco más en la piel de porcelana.

"yo se quien es tu madre, yo se que no es ese maldito angel que todos dicen que es, ella me desterró, ella me quito el poder y alejo a mi pueblo, no me digas que no hable de ella"- Escupió Apanonar sobre el rostro de Quinn que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. "¿vas a llorar? MIREN TODOS A SU ESTUPIDA ESPERANZA LLORANDO, SUPLICANDOME… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿vencerme? Ilusa"- Apanonar sacudió a la joven apoyándola contra un árbol, su mano se arrastro por el brazo de la niña que cerró los ojos del asco que le producía ver a ese hombre tocar su piel, Apanonar tomo la piedra en el cuello de Quinn y sonrió. "¿y esta estúpida piedra me detendrá?"-

"yo te detendré"- Rachel tomo a su padre, su protector, el hombre que la había criado por sus ropas empujándolo por los aires para que su cuerpo terminara golpeando el piso.

"¡oh vaya! Miren quien ah decidido aparecer… ¡la hija de Afrodita esta aquí! ¿lucharas contra tu padre? ¿tu propia sangre?"- Apanonar se acerco a su pequeña hija, Rachel estaba confundida podía ver en el hombre que había jugado con ella, que había cuidado de ella pero también podía ver a quien destruiría Libria.

"No te acerques"- Rachel Gruño poniéndose delante de Quinn.

"No te preocupes ya me acerque lo suficiente"- Apanonar sonrió mientras una gran nube de humo negro cubria el bosque, Rachel rodeo a Quinn con sus brazos cubriéndola de la espesa nube, Cuando la oscuridad se disipo el ya no estaba allí, simplemente se había ido.

"Se fue…¿ganamos?"- Pregunto Quinn.

"No, esto nisiquiera fue un comienzo"- Rachel ayudo a Quinn a ponerse de pie y en el mismo instante en el que los arboles dejaron que la luna las iluminara, la cara de Rachel se lleno de pánico. "¿te toco? ¡Quinn! ¿Dónde te toco?"- Rachel comenzó a inspeccionar a la princesa y no tardo mucho en encontrar la marca de las uñas en los brazos de Quinn. "Esto es malo Quinn, muy malo"- Rachel no termino de decir esas palabras que QUinn estaba cayendo desmayada en sus brazos.

"Santana ayudame"- Rachel pidió a gritos la ayuda de su hermana que llego en segundos al lugar.

"oh por dios"- Santana sabia lo que esto significaba, sabia que era malo, la zona donde la uñas habían provocado una pequeña herida estaba empalideciendo y la sangre a su alrededor era negra. "debemos llevarla a la isla de las ninfas"- Santana dijo con temor.

"¿Qué? Eso es muy arriesgado, sabes que allí…"- La voz de Rachel se apago al escuchar que QUinn intentaba decir algo. "Shh no hables, no te esfuerces, vamos a sacarte de esta"- La elfa susurro a Quinn tratando de calmarla.  
>Todos llegaron al lugar para encontrar a Quinn en una condición desagradable, el veneno estaba expandiéndose suavemente pero no había mucho tiempo tal vez no resistiría un dia mas.<p>

"La llevaremos a la isla de las ninfas"- Santana informo al grupo y Will negó con la cabeza.

"Sabes que eso es muy peligroso, ¡Lo sabes!"- Will estaba un poco alterado y Emma intentaba Calmarlo.

"No, las ninfas no Sany, ellas no son buenas amigas" – Britanny dijo asustada a la elfa que solo le sonrió intentando pedirle que guarde la calma.

"Se que es arriesgado pero no dejare que muera y si allí esta la solución allí iremos"- Rachel sonaba decidida, aunque por dentro su corazón iba demasiado rápido y sus pulmones no parecían recibir la cantidad de oxigeno correcto.

"¿y Sue?"- Pregunto Santana pero nadie pudo responder esa pregunta.

"Hable con mama"- Susurro QUinn a Rachel y todos quedaron en shock, eso no era posible, ella no podía, no debía, algo no estaba bien.

"Tu mama te ama"- Rachel contesto a la princesa intentando que no hablara mas, Shelby se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y mientras negaba lo que estaba pasando.

"cálmate" – Pidió Santana acercándose a la mujer que no podía encontrar respuestas en su cabeza.

"¿Qué me calme? ¿Sabes que no es posible? ¿Lo sabes?" – Shelby hablo bajo para que QUinn no pudiera escuchar.

"No se que demonios paso en el bosque y se suponía que iba a tener una simple lección sobre el uso del fuego… deben encontrar a Sue y preguntarle que demonios paso allí, Rachel, Britanny y yo llevaremos a Quinn a la isla." – Santana sonaba segura, era una guerrera, había nacido dando órdenes e incluso en un momento asi iba hacerlo e iba a hacerlo bien.

IR a la isla de las ninfas era una travesía peligrosa, ir allí era no volver pero era mas fuerte el miedo de Perder a Quinn, y ese medio las llevaría a cometer una locura o tal vez a encontrar una cura.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. <strong>La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>


End file.
